Jaded
by rocio-lupin-winchester
Summary: Traduccion.Harry y Draco se ven transportados de vuelta a la epoca de los merodeadores despues de otra pelea. Ahora ellos deberan mezclarse mientras tratan de encontrar la manera de volver a su propio tiempo. HarryXRemus.
1. Let me guess, they're fighting again…

Los personajes no pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling.

Tampoco la historia me pertenece la historia es de lilyyuri.

Capitulo 1: Let me guess, they're fighting again…

Harry flexiono sus dedos con cansancio, era otra detención con Snape, otra noche de limpiar los calderos sucios de pociones. Era casi el toque de queda y todo lo que el quería era volver a su dormitorio y tomar la ducha caliente mas larga que el pudiera soportar en pie para deshacerse del hedor del calabozo y luego dormir, preferiblemente por días, solo esperaba que Hermione no lo detuviera y lo forzara a terminar alguna tarea.

"Bien, bien, bien, sabes Potter, nunca deja de sorprenderme en cuantos castigos te metes." Harry se quejo interiormente por el acento que provenía de detrás de el, lo que necesitaba justo ahora, pensó antes de girarse lentamente y enfrentar a su enemigo con una mirada desafiante.

"No veo por que, Malfoy, considerando que la mitad de las detenciones que obtengo son tu culpa." Le gruño al chico rubio, quien parecía demasiado satisfecho de si mismo como para escuchar la acusación. Harry no tenía el tiempo o la voluntad para soportar las pequeñas bromas de Malfoy. Es tiempo de que el chico creciera o que busque otra cosa para jugar que satisfaga su necesidad de luchar (Merlín sabe por que el necesita satisfacer su necesidad de lucha… pero Harry no iba a detenerlo ahora). En lugar de subir la carnada de Malfoy el se giro y siguió su camino. Harry ni siquiera había dado tres pasos cuando una mano le agarro fuertemente el brazo.

"No te atrevas a alejarte de mi, sucio mestizo! Te estoy hablando a ti!"Malfoy gruño y giro a Harry para enfrentarlo, nuevamente, otra vez, intentando darle un cabezazo, Harry puso los ojos y trato de liberar su brazo.

"¿Llamas a eso hablar? Déjame ir Malfoy; no estoy de humor para tu infantil intento de llamar mi atención! Solo crece, pequeño bastardo de mierda!"Harry gruño, mientras empujaba el pecho de Malfoy para hacerlo soltar su brazo. Malfoy se negó a liberar al Griffindor, pero no estaba preparado para el empujón que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y calleran contra la pared. Solo que no era realmente una pared, era una pequeño cuarto, como los que uno se puede encontrar por todo el viejo castillo y normalmente evitarse por que eran tan oscuros que nunca podrías percibir que tan profundos eran. Ambos chicos trataron de detener la inevitable caída, torpes y soportándose mutuamente terminaron uno encima del otro en el suelo.

"Quítate de encima, Scarhead" Malfoy grito y empujo a Harry fuertemente. Harry, cuya caída fue bloqueada en su mayoría por el cuerpo de Malfoy se las arreglo para golpear su codo izquierdo contra el suelo de piedra, y se encogió de dolor cuando Malfoy lo empujo.

"Vete, cara de huron" Gruño, se levanto y sacudió el polvo de si mismo. "Voy a volver a mi dormitorio, y si tratas de detenerme de nuevo, Merlín me ayude voy a golpearte hasta que dejes de recordar tu nombre!" dijo, con la varita en mano aprovechando que Malfoy todavía no se levantaba. Malfoy se burlo de el, y se levanto, obviamente con dolor y limpiándose el polvo, todo espíritu de batalla se había ido por que su cuerpo gritaba en agonía por la caída y el cuerpo de Harry callendo encima suyo.

Harry, salio de la alcoba con la varita en mano y sintió que alguien chocaba contra el, se sobresalto, y vio un cabello rojo y ojos verdes, antes de que se diera cuenta le habían quitado su varita y una voz airada le dijo:

"Maldita sea James, mira adonde apuntas esta cosa! Podrías lastimar a alguien!" Harry trago saliva a causa de la chica parada delante de el, tenia una insignia de prefecta y ojos fieros clavados en el. Su mente parecía estar trabajando lento por que por un segundo, podría haber jurado que la chica lo llamo… James. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de atar los cabos sueltos antes de detenerse ya que ninguna de las conclusiones a las que llegaba eran probables en lo mas mínimo.

"Ah, señorita Evans. Haciendo sus rondas, siempre tan dedicada" Los tres adolescentes en el corredor voltearon a ver la cara sonriente de Dumbledore. Harry lo miro, había algo diferente en la mirada de Dumbledore, pero no podía determinar que así que se quedo callado. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Dumbledore murmuro un par de hechizos y Harry vio con horror como los ojos verdes de la muchacha, que sin duda se parecían mucho a los suyos, se quedaban en blanco por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza y Harry reconoció el hechizo desmemorizante. Cuando la muchacha levanto la vista otra vez su mirada estaba fija en Dumbledore, ignorando por completo a Harry y Malfoy aunque estaban a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

"Director, buenas noches. Yo solo estaba haciendo mi ronda" Ella dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Dumbledore sonrío, con ojos brillantes.

"Buenas noches a usted también, señorita Evans. Por favor, no deje que mi presencia la distraiga de sus labores" Con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza la chica siguió su camino por el pasillo, Harry estaba con la boca abierta y en estado de shock después de eso. Su cerebro estaba procesando la información rápidamente, pero cada fibra de su ser gritaba que era imposible. El salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Dumbledore hablar. "Si me siguen, por favor" Su mirada seguía en la esquina por la que la muchacha había desaparecido, Harry siguió a Dumbledore y Malfoy tratando de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y que solo los estaba llevando a la enfermería para revisar su cabeza. Aunque, Harry había deducido pero no recordaba haberse golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Era la única razón posible.

Cuando llegaron a la solemne gárgola Harry estaba apunto de protestar pero cambio de idea cuando Dumbledore le dio una mirada penetrante que decía que le explicaría todo mas tarde. Harry lo siguió dócilmente tratando de poner fin al remolino de pensamientos antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

Una vez que los dos muchachos estuvieran sentados enfrente de él, Albus Dumbledore deshizo el pequeño hechizo de ocultamiento que había puesto en ellos y los miro atentamente. El muchacho rubio tenía un aire alrededor de el que gritaba aristocracia de sangre pura. Sus fuertes características le recordaban mucho a Lucius Malfoy para ser coincidencia. El de pelo oscuro era aun mas fácil de ubicar, incluso su propia madre había sido engañada. El viejo director se recostó en su silla.

"¿puedo ofrecerles té, sorbete de limón?" Pregunto amablemente, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza, Dumbledore suspiro mentalmente, sin excusa para detenerse, tuvo que ir al grano, antes de que ambos adolescentes se prendieran en las llamas de la curiosidad e incertidumbre. "Antes de empezar me gustaría saber sus nombres" El dijo con una suave sonrisa. Los dos se veían bastantes confusos y compartieron una mirada rápida antes de desviar la vista con disgusto.

"Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?" Dijo el muchacho rubio, afirmando las sospechas privadas de Dumbledore. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de añadir algo fuerte y mordaz, pero se mordió la lengua, sus fosas nasales se dilataban con el esfuerzo de no hablar.

"Yo soy Harry Potter" Dijo el otro chico, con un tono un poco confundido y asustado. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y junto las yemas de sus dedos.

"Ya veo. En cuanto a su pregunta, señor Malfoy, yo podría preguntarle lo mismo. Usted, obviamente, no es uno de mis alumnos"

"Por supuesto que lo soy" Malfoy estaba prácticamente hinchado de furia "Estoy en séptimo año y soy un prefecto" Dumbledore no parecía en lo mas mínimo afectado por la rudeza del joven y le sonrío suavemente. Sabiendo que a Malfoy, en su estado, este tipo de cosas solo lo harían enojar aun más.

"Estoy contento de ver que la generación joven esta tan llena de espíritu, pero, déjeme preguntarle esto: ¿Qué fecha es hoy?" Los dos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos por un segundo hasta que Harry tentativamente respondió:

"El 12 de mayo de 1998" Dumbledore sonrío de nuevo y sin decir nada señalo en su escritorio, donde había un calendario mágico. El calendario señalaba el 4 de octubre de 1977. Dos quijadas cayeron al suelo y dos pares de ojos se abrieron y se quedaron mirando el calendario, deseando volver a la feche que estaban antes.

"Mierda" Murmuro el rubio en voz baja, y Harry asintió con la cabeza reafirmando su palabra.

"Mierda, verdaderamente" Dumbledore soltó una risa entre dientes y después se recompuso.

"Bueno, como ahora entienden, tenemos un pequeño predicamento entre manos"

"Pero… ¿como es posible, señor?" Pregunto Harry con voz desesperada con los ojos todavía puestos en el calendario.

"Parece que ustedes dos entraron en una de las alcobas tempos de este castillo. Solo hay unas pocas de ellas y tienden a aparecer y desaparecer por propia voluntad. Lo que han experimentado es un cambio temporal bastante simple. El problema es… Como revertirlo"

"¿A que se refiere con –El problema-?" Malfoy se enderezo y miro con los ojos muy abiertos al director "Nos tiene que mandar devuelta, ahora mismo" El presiono con la arrogancia de alguien que esta demasiado acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan como el quiere.

"Me temo, señor Malfoy, que no puedo hacer eso, solo tendremos que esperar hasta que la correcta alcoba tempos reaparezca"

"¿Y cuanto tomara eso, señor?" Harry trato de sonar bien y recompuesto, solo para parecer más civilizado que Malfoy.

"La ultima vez que apareció una aquí fue hace casi siete años" Respondió el director alegremente, y los dos chicos quedaron sin aliento y horrorizados.

"¿Quiere decir que estaremos atrapados aquí por siete malditos años?" Malfoy casi gritando, con los ojos desorbitados y la cara tan roja de rabia el se paro y se puso a pasear por el cuarto, murmurando obscenidades en voz baja y tirando de su pelo por la frustración. Harry se dio cuenta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se ponían rígidos de miedo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su regazo y tenia los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que el ejercía.

"Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para asegurarme de que este problema se resuelva lo antes posible. Confíen en mi, que estén aquí es un problema tanto para mi como para ustedes" Harry dio a Dumbledore una mirada dolorida, pidiendo tranquilidad del hombre en el que confía por sobre todas las cosas. Aun si este Dumbledore era 20 años más joven que el que el conocía seguía siendo la misma persona, ni siquiera a cambiado mucho, de hecho.

"¿Usted nos enviara devuelta?" Pregunto con esperanza, pero Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Lo hare, pero no enseguida"

"¿Qué demonios se supone que hagamos hasta que usted sepa como devolvernos, eh?" Malfoy se inclino sobre el escritorio del director y fijo una mirada de acero en el director, Dumbledore resistió el impulso de golpear al adolescente histérico y en lugar de eso se reclino en su silla.

"Por favor siéntese, señor Malfoy" Una corta batalla de voluntades siguió a su solicitud, hasta que, derrotado, Malfoy se dejo caer en la silla, todavía humeante. "En cuanto a tu pregunta, ambos harán lo que hacían antes de terminar aquí. Ustedes estudiaran. Como ustedes están ya seleccionados y, en efecto, vestidos con uniformes escolares los pondré en sus respectivas casas y darán lo mejor de ustedes para mezclarse mientras buscamos una solución" El dijo calmadamente, y vio como Malfoy abría la boca para objetar y lo hizo callar con una mirada. Harry simplemente parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. "Por supuesto, eso requeriría varios cambios ya que estoy seguro de que ustedes dos conocen los riesgos de intervenir en el tiempo. Y si su pequeño encuentro con la prefecta nos a enseñado algo, es que un nuevo estilo estaría bien.

El director movió su varita murmurando una serie de hechizos. Harry tuvo una sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, que iba desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies, y trato de quitársela. Después de un rato la sensación se detuvo y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose que había pasado. Cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en Malfoy jadeo en estado de shock. El frío Slytherin ya no era rubio y remilgado, en lugar tenia el pelo castaño y una vez libre de las malvadas garras del gel mágico, cayo libremente enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos eran ahora de un tono más oscuro de color azul grisáceo y sus rasgos menos puntiagudos. En general, Harry decidió que este look se le veía mejor a Malfoy. Pero por la forma en la que el ex-rubio suspiro pudo deducir que el también tenia un nuevo estilo.

Alcanzando su varita al mismo tiempo ambos chicos conjuraron un espejo y miraron a sus nuevas apariencias. Harry parpadeo con asombro por lacara que lo miraba desde el espejo, su pelo era unos tonos mas oscuros y tenia un tinte casi azul, era tan negro y ordenado, ¡su pelo estaba ordenado! Sus ojos ya no eran de un brillante color verde esmeralda, si no una mezcla de azules para darles un tono aguamarina oscuro, y su rostro parecía un poco mas angular, pero lo mas importante, no había cicatriz. Harry se froto la frente confuso, toda su vida quiso deshacerse de esa horrible cicatriz, pero ahora que se había ido sintió una pequeña punzada de perdida. Cuando se dio cuenta, su cicatriz era algo que lo definía como su pelo rebelde y sus anteojos, y ahora no estaban. El movió su mano a lo largo de sus rasgos, sintiéndolos. El se podía ver en el espejo, el viejo Harry pero sabía que alguien que no lo hubiera visto antes no podría.

"He puesto una versión especial del hechizo confundus en ustedes que no les permitirá hablar de su tiempo a nadie. Si alguien pregunta, ambos son estudiantes trasferidos desde la escuela Durmstrang. Debo recordarles lo importante que es que nadie aquí sepa que vienen del futuro. El tiempo es una cosa muy volátil y no deben interferir en el" El director explico con severidad, y ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. "Y ahora solo deben elegir nuevos nombres, ya que hay mucha gente aquí que reconocerá sus apellidos" Dumbledore paso su mirada de un chico al otro, esperando sus respuestas. El decidió darles la oportunidad de elegir sus propios nombres, si no podían sus apariencias.

"Hmm ¿Qué tal… Jaime Harrison?" Harry murmuro, con la mirada baja y un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Jaime Harrison era el nombre que había utilizado el verano pasado para poder hacerse un piercing, y le gustaba esta supuesta identidad.

"Muy bien, ¿señor Malfoy?" Draco miro sorprendido y frunció un poco el ceño.

"Alex Draconis" Afirmo después de un rato. Para responder ala mirada de Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo con ligereza. "¿Qué? No eres el único que puede utilizar su segundo nombre y convertir el primero en apellido"

"¿Tu segundo nombre es Alex?" Pregunto Harry levemente divertido. No sabia por que lo sorprendía, tal vez por que esperaba que el segundo nombre de Draco fuera Lucius. Tuvo que admitir que Alex era infinitamente mejor.

"Bien, bien, en ese caso, Sr. Harrison y Sr. Draconis, les deseo buenas noches. Ustedes simplemente diríjanse a su sala común e instálense. Cualquier elemento que necesiten como ropa, libros escolares se encontraran en el baúl a los pies de sus camas. Los veré a los dos en el Gran Salón mañana para el desayuno. Duerman bien y buena suerte"

El camino de regreso a la torre Gryffindor paso muy rápido. Harry trato de procesar el hecho de que ya no estaba en su tiempo, algo bastante difícil ya que todo a su alrededor lucia exactamente igual que en 1998. Harry pensó que lo peor seria despertarse mañana a la mañana y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto. El ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, por que sabia perfectamente quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros de habitación y el hecho de que uno de ellos iba a ser su padre otro su padrino, y ambos estaban muertos en 1998. Y sin mencionar a la pequeña rata llorona que arruinaría sus vidas, y el, Harry no podía hacer nada sobre ello. El casi vuelve sobre sus pasos para pedirle a Dumbledore que lo cambiara de casa, cualquier cosa seria mejor, hasta Malfoy y Slytherin.

Cuando llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se había olvidado de darla la contraseña actual. Harry maldijo entre dientes y se froto la cara con cansancio. Este había sido un día terrible y después de la detención con Snape y el viaje en el tiempo lo último que necesitaba era quedarse afuera de su propia sala común toda la noche. Pero cuando la Dama Gorda lo vio, le dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Usted debe ser el nuevo alumno, el Sr. Harrison, ¿correcto?" Harry levanto la mirada y asintió silenciosamente, y la Dama Gorda le sonrío, como si fuera lo mejor que le haya pasado. "Bueno, el director me pidió que le de la contraseña. Es "Wingardium Leviosa" pero por favor trate de recordar que no debe utilizar la varita cuando lo dice. Con un Longbottom es suficiente" Harry frunció el ceño ante este ultimo comentario, mientras ella se abrió murmurando sobre la imprudencia de Dumbledore, por la elección de un hechizo de levitación como contraseña.

Harry entro en la sala común, siendo tan tarde en la noche el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Miro a su alrededor y noto que todo se veía casi igual como el lo recordaba, pero decidió no pensar en ello en ese momento, en lugar de eso camino penosamente hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año. Harry abrió la puerta lentamente, y entro de puntillas en el cuarto, el cual se veía exactamente igual, hasta el orden de las camas, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco de dolor. Se acerco automáticamente a su cama y cuidadosamente se fijo si era la correcta. La cama estaba vacía y el suspiro aliviado, al menos no tendría problema en encontrar el camino por si quería un vaso de agua en medio de la noche. Después de tomar su cepillo de dientes de su nuevo baúl se preparo rápidamente para dormir quitándose su remera y su pantalón se deslizo bajo las mantas y cerro los ojos.


	2. Meet the Marauders

Perdón por haberme demorado tanto es que estuve unos días sin computadora y después no tenía Internet. Bueno espero que ahora lo lean y lo disfruten

Para los que no saben:

Padfoot (Canuto)

Prongs (Cornamenta)

Moony (Lunático)

Wormtail (Colagusano)

Capitulo 2: Meet the Marauders

El primer sonido que Harry escucho cuando despertó fue un alto sonido chirriante. Trato de bloquearlo presionando la almohada contra su cabeza pero el sonido no cesaba. Harry suspiro frustrado y rodo en la cama, tratando de averiguar que era ese alboroto. Sonaba como… alguien cantando muy mal… por un segundo, Harry pensó que podría ser Seamus con sus pequeñas canciones de baño, pero eso no podía ser, por que si había una cosa en la que Seamus era bueno era en el canto. Eso, a primera hora de la mañana, solo podía llamarse cantar en el sentido mas amplio de la palabra. Además este abuso musical sonaba tan horrible como… Sirius.

Rápidamente todo lo sucedido el día anterior volvió a Harry y casi queda en shock. ¡Estaba en 1977! Harry intentaba respirar lentamente para calmarse antes de que comenzara a gritar. Llego hasta la mesa de luz y tomo sus anteojos, mientras luchaba contra el impulso de esconderse debajo de las mantas e ignorar a todos hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que había encontrado una forma de devolverlo a su tiempo.

Las cortinas alrededor de su cama fueron abiertas repentinamente y apareció el brillante rostro sonriente de Sirius Black. Un joven Sirius Black todavía no arruinado y atormentado por años en la prisión de Azkaban, pero despreocupado y feliz. El era impresionante y Harry se encontró a si mismo tratando de quitar un pensamiento inapropiado de su mente.

"Arriba, arriba, chico nuevo" Grito Sirius saltando sobre la cama, colocándose cómodamente y mirando la cara de Harry la cual tenia una mueca de completo horror. Nunca, en sus 7 años en Howarts un compañero había saltado en su cama tan casualmente como el. "Soy, Sirius Black" Harry sintió la tentación de decir –ya se- pero no tuvo la oportunidad por que Sirius siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta. "Puedes llamarme Sirius, o Black, Siri, Padfoot… Demonios, probablemente te respondería si me llamaras Nelly" Harry no pudo evitar reírse, era muy parecido al viejo Sirius y a la vez tan diferente.

"Soy H-" Antes de que pudiera completar la primera silaba de su nombre, Harry, sintió que su garganta se cerraba, cortándole en aire, maldito hechizo confundus pensó enojado antes de tratar otra vez. "Yo soy Jaime Harrison. Dime Jaime." Dijo dándole un apretón de manos a Sirius.

Harry salio de su cama y se estiro sintiendo sus músculos estirándose satisfactoriamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su baúl para agarrar una toalla y sus artículos de baño. Cuando se incorporo, lo primero que vio fue a si mismo parado en el medio de la habitación, con nada mas que un boxer. Harry miro dos veces y luego enrojeció de la vergüenza, mirando en otra dirección y maldiciendo en voz baja. Una cosa era pensar que el joven Sirius estaba sexi pero no había excusa para pensar eso de James Potter.

"Por el amor a Merlín, ponte algo James, estas asustando al chico nuevo" Dijo Sirius molesto, y Harry lo hubiera besado en señal de gratitud. James se quejo de forma inteligible antes de empujar a Sirius y dirigirse hacia el baño. Sirius rodó los ojos y condujo a Harry a la puerta por la que James desapareció. Mientras Harry cepillaba sus dientes Sirius lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Así que, ¿De donde vienes?" Harry se río entre dientes y se dio la vuelta para escupir y enjuagarse los dientes.

"Fui trasladado aquí de Durmstrag; llegue anoche y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nadie todavía" Explico el.

"Durmstrang… Cool. ¿Cómo es allí?" Harry trato de parecer muy ocupado lavando su cepillo mientras trataba de pensar una respuesta. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué diablos sabia de Durmstrang? Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de donde se encontraba esa maldita escuelas. El trato desesperadamente de recordar lo que Viktor Krum le había dicho en 4ª año, durante el infernal Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"Frío" Respondió finalmente, esperando que su tono de voz indicara claramente que no quería ningún tipo de preguntas.

"¿Es cierto que te enseñan artes oscuras ahí?" Pregunto Sirius ansiosamente, completamente imperturbable por la falta de comunicación de Harry.

"Si, pero es muy aburrido" Harry trato de sonreír, otra vez usando las palabras de Krum.

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! Mi padre siempre trato de enseñarme la maldita materia. Nunca fui bueno en ello" Le dijo Sirius, y Harry sonrío otra vez. Esto era tan raro, tener una conversación con alguien de el que sabias mas cosas que el mismo. Harry guardo sus cosas y ambos volvieron al cuarto para vestirse. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta del baño se encontró con un par de ojos atontados color ámbar, un pelo rojizo, y los rasgos delicados de su profesor favorito.

"P-Profesor" El contuvo el aliento antes de poder detenerse y escucho a Sirius riéndose detrás de el, Remus Lupin, por el otro lado estaba lejos de estar divirtiéndose.

"Muy gracioso, Black, ¡eres una verdadera inspiración para el nuevo!" Remus pasó al lado de un sorprendido Harry y un entretenido Sirius, quien trato de esquivar el golpe dirigido a su cabeza. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Remus, Harry se dio la vuelta y jadeo en estado de shock.

"¡Mierda! No quise decir… Oh no… Yo-yo pensaba en alguien mas…" Le declaro a Sirius desesperadamente, pero Sirius puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo llevo hasta el baúl.

"No te preocupes del viejo Moony; el estará bien cuando tome su dosis diaria de cafeína" Dijo el felizmente "Profesor… Esa es una realmente buena, le tengo que contar a James sobre esto" El casi se dobla de la risa mientras se dirige a su baúl. Harry suspiro y maldijo en voz baja, otra vez. Este no era el mejor comienzo que podía esperar con los Merodeadores.

Cuando termino de vestirse, bajo a desayunar con Sirius y James, que era mucho más comunicativo ahora que se había duchado, pero aun bastante adormilado a esta hora de la mañana.

"¡No soy Jaime, soy James!" dijo James, enojado, cuando Sirius le presento a Harry, y encontró la idea de tener dos Jamies en el dormitorio seria divertido. Harry decidió no hacer comentarios, y de pronto deseaba que sus padres hubieran sido un poco mas creativos con su segundo nombre. Al llegar al Gran Salón, Harry comenzó a sentirse incomodo, pero no sabia por que. Los tres se dirigieron en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius y James sentados cada uno a un lado de Harry. El vio a Lily Evans sentada un poco más lejos de ellos del otro lado de la mesa, ocupada explicándole algo al rubio y bajo chico sentado al lado de ella. No fue hasta que el chico levanto la cabeza que Harry lo reconoció, Peter Pettigrew… Harry estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo que estaba tomando. El deseaba tomar su varita y… Hacer algo ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo esperaba Dumbledore que se sentara ahí enfrente del hombre que arruino su vida y no hacer nada al respecto? ¡Eso era inhumano! Harry apretó y aflojo sus puños una y otra vez para tratar de calmar su errático estado de animo, antes de que hiciera algo que luego lamentaría. Una vez que la furia cedió un poco volvió a escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor. El levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como James le daba una sonrisa cegadora a Lily.

"Buenos días, Lily" La prefecta lo miro por detrás de su hombro y sonrío amablemente a James.

"Buenos días, James" Ella respondió cordialmente. Harry miro con curiosidad ávida, ansioso de ver como era la relación de sus padres. Sirius, el viejo Sirius ya le había dicho que el comienzo de sus padres fue complicado, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de verlo de primera mano, me refiero, ¿Qué tan afortunado es eso?

"Te ves muy bien" Dijo James, con rubor en las mejillas y con sus ojos marrón avellana, brillantes "Esa camiseta se te ve genial, muy reveladora…" Harry casi se atraganta con su tostada y se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír con el rabillo del ojo el podía ver a Sirius agachando la cabeza y suprimiendo su risa, su cara se volvió roja rápidamente por la falta de oxigeno. A su lado izquierdo James se estaba volviendo de un alarmante color rojo, pero con una razón completamente diferente. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir una palabra James se puso de pie y echo a correr fuera del Gran Salón. A su derecha Sirius colapso en estrepitosas risas y un poco mas a la izquierda su propia madre estaba mirando hacia abajo, su camiseta, una camiseta blanca estándar del uniforme de la escuela con los dos botones superiores desabotonados, pero con excepción clavícula, no había nada expuesto.

"¿Es mi camiseta reveladora?" Ella reflexiono en voz alta, clavando una verde mirada en Harry "¿Crees que mi camiseta es reveladora?" Para completo horror de Harry, ella tomo sus pechos y los empujo un poco, para marcar su punto. Entre ver a su padre casi desnudo en la mañana y ahora a su madre levantando sus pechos enfrente del, Harry quería febrilmente que Dumbledore lo enviara de regreso a su tiempo, ¡ahora mismo! "Soy Lily Evans, por cierto" Dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa al ver el enrojecimiento de la cara de Harry "Mucho gusto"

"Jaime Harrison" Murmuro y agacho la cabeza, fijando los ojos en su plato, esperando que sus huevos revueltos no decidieran ponerlo en más aprietos. El oyó el ruido que hacia Lily alrededor de sus libros y pergaminos antes de que ella se levantara de su asiento y saliera del Gran Salón, manteniendo la cabeza en alto en respuesta a la risita de Sirius y Peter siguiéndola.

Harry se froto la frente con cansancio, ni siquiera era el primer periodo todavía y ya había tenido mas vergüenza, mas humillación y mas rabia a la que estaba acostumbrado a tener en una semana en su propio tiempo. El comió su desayuno despacio escuchando a medias a Sirius, miro confuso cuando sintió a alguien sentándose en el asiento al lado de el, el que James había desocupado hace menos de cinco minutos.

"Hola. Remus, ¿adivina que? Es día de sándwich de vuelta" Anuncio Sirius con alegría y la única respuesta que obtuvo de Remus fue que el tomo un buen trago de su taza de café antes de alcanzar el plato de tostadas y tocino con un aire de cansada aceptación. Juntos, Remus y Sirius, tomaron cuatro sándwiches que Sirius envolvió en una servilleta limpia y la coloco junto a su plato.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?" pregunto Remus mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato.

"Le dijo que su camiseta era reveladora" Sirius no pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo, y Remus puso los ojos por la manera menos que sutil de James de ganarse los afectos de Lily. Harry permaneció en silencio durante el intercambio, sintiéndose un poco raro sabiendo que su padre era un fiasco cuando se trataba de chicas. "¿Qué hay de ti, Jay? ¿Eres un conquista chicas?" Sirius le dio un codazo en las costillas a Harry tan sutil que casi hace que el codo de Harry se deslizara fuera de la mesa. El miro a Sirius, que sonreía de oreja a oreja y dándole un pequeño guiño seductor.

"Hmm, no, no realmente, soy tímido con las chicas. Lo tengo de mi padre, al parecer" Comento el secamente, un poco decepcionado de que su ingeniosa broma halla pasado desapercibida. Ser tímido con las chicas era bastante aceptable para el, pero Harry pensó que debía probar el agua sobre como era considerada la homosexualidad a mediados de los años setenta antes de decirlo a alguien.

Sirius le sonrío antes de desviar su mirada y que una lenta, y maligna sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro, Harry siguió su mirada y vio a Malfoy, no Draconis… Alex… ¡Maldito primer nombre convertido en apellido! Caminando hacia la puerta con otro chico, un muchacho alto y desgarbado con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y piel cetrina… un chico que se parecía mucho a…

"¡Snivellus!" Grito Sirius con alegría y se puso de pie corriendo hacia quien antes era Draco Malfoy y el joven Severus Snape. Harry puso los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, bueno, al menos era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Así que, he oído que eres un estudiante de intercambio de Durmstrag y que te llamas Jaime" Harry se giro hacia Remus, quien se veía mucho mas tranquilo y cómodo ahora que había tenido su "dosis de cafeína" como Sirius dijo, y Harry trato de sonreír. Pensar que Sirius era caliente era una cosa natural, pensaba el, pero aquí estaba el joven y glorioso hombre que asechaba las fantasías de Harry por los últimos dos años- desde que el mayor Remus Lupin fue reinstalado como profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) en Hogwarts. Harry trago saliva y trato de alejar los pensamientos inapropiados antes de que hiciera algo colosalmente estupido.

"Si, lo soy ¿Cómo…?"

"Sirius habla muy fuerte" Fue la despreocupada respuesta y Harry sonrío "Soy Remus, por cierto, lo siento, tengo las mañanas difíciles… No soy una persona madrugadora…" Harry miro la mano tendida antes de tomarla con cautela, rezando por que su propia mano no estuviera muy sudada.

"Cool" Murmuro el y trato de mantener a raya su rubor, antes de que alguno de los chicos pudieran decir una palabra mas una sombra les callo encima y ellos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Minerva McGonagall parada a su lado. Harry miro un poco impresionado que su jefe de casa, si bien no era una estudiante, ella era seguramente mas joven de lo que el recordaba.

"Buenos días, señor Lupin, señor Harrison, el profesor Dumbledore me informo que lo han asignado a mi casa anoche. Bienvenido a Gryffindor. Soy la profesora McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones y la jefa de Gryffindor. Si tiene algún problema no dude en recurrir a mi" Dijo ella de manera severa que no era poco amable y siempre calmaba a Harry con su tranquilidad, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie "Aquí esta el horario, estoy segura que sus nuevos compañeros de casa le ayudaran a integrarse en su nuevo entorno y enseñarle las normas de conducta de aquí" Ella dirigió su ultima observación a Remus, quien le dio una sonrisa brillante y demasiado inocente lo que hizo que Harry quisiera resoplar… oh claro, los merodeadores le enseñaran como comportarse…

El tomo el pergamino que McGonagall le entrego y le echo un vistazo. El sintió a Remus inclinándose para mirar, y Harry giro el pergamino para que el otro chico pudiera leer bien.

"Hmm, vamos a ver- Historia de la Magia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones, Herbologia, Encantamientos, Adivinación y Astronomía. Estas son materias bastante estándares" Comento Remus, mientras masticaba su tostada, y lamia su dedo distraídamente, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Si, yo realmente no tengo tiempo para tomar cursos adicionales, supongo que Dumbledore me hará elegir la próxima semana o algo así" Dijo Harry aunque no estaba seguro del hecho, sentía la necesidad de responder todo.

"Bueno, al menos tendrás a Los Merodeadores contigo en cada clase. Después de todo necesitaras alguien que te ayude a… Integrarte…" Harry sonrío por el travieso brillo en los ojos de Remus. Este sutil cambio en el comportamiento de Remus nunca dejaba de sorprender a Harry, la forma en que el hombre tranquilo y modesto, podía asumir un aire de travesura. Sin duda Remus era el mas peligroso y astuto Merodeador de siempre.

"Merodeadores" Murmuro Harry, no podía creer que estaba allí y ahora, con los Merodeadores, el grupo que era tan legendario que hasta dejaba a Fred y George Weasley en completo asombro. El había escuchado innumerables historias de ellos, contadas por diferentes personas, pero estar aquí entre ellos, en su mejor momento era algo que lo hizo sentirse casi sin aliento por la admiración.

"Si, lo se un nombre tonto; pero se le ocurrió a Sirius así que no debería ser una sorpresa…" Reflexiono en voz alta Remus, todavía mirando el nuevo horario de Harry como para notar la expresión de su compañero "Supongo que ahora que compartes habitación con nosotros eres un Merodeador honorario" Los ojos de sorprendidos de Harry se encontraron con los calidos ojos ámbar de Remus.

"¿En serio?" Técnicamente, Sirius le había dicho a Harry que después de su nacimiento James lo había nombrado Merodeador honorario (Muy a pesar de Lily, por supuesto), pero, esto era ¡mucho mejor!

"Supongo que podrías ser promovido a Merodeador completo, pero tendrías que hacer algo por nosotros primero"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Harry entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en un verdadero Merodeador. Remus se inclino y acerco su boca al oído de Harry. Harry podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el otro chico y apretó los puños, cerrados, contra sus muslos. Cuando sintió el aliento de Remus le dio cosquillas en la oreja y sintió pequeños y deliciosos temblores viajando por su espina dorsal.

"Completar un desafío" Harry trago saliva y vio como Remus se recostaba en su asiento muy satisfecho por la reacción de Harry. Harry esperaba que Remus pensara que estaba asustado y no completamente excitado como era el caso "Vamos, vamos, tenemos que llegar a la clase del viejo Binnsy" Los dos chicos tomaron sus mochilas y se levantaron de sus asientos, rápidamente, Remus tomo los sándwiches que Sirius había dejado atrás en su persecución tras Snape.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases, Remus guío el camino a la fila de atrás, donde un ordenado Sirius y un abatido James ya estaban sentados. Los ojos de Harry escanearon rápidamente el aula, y se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba sentada en la segunda fila, y que Peter no estaba por ningún lado. Mientras menos tuviera que ver con Wormtail mejor, por lo que Harry estaba preocupado, y el esperaba no tener demasiado que ver con la rata, Merodeador o no. Remus le indico el asiento junto a Sirius, mientras el se sentaba al otro lado de Harry, lo que hizo poner un poco incomodo a Harry, pero contento al mismo tiempo. Justo antes de que sonara la campana Peter se metió en el aula y se sentó junto a James, mirando sonrojado y jadeante.

"Buenos días clase" Harry podía sentir inmediatamente los parpados caer, una reacción natural a la voz del profesor Binns, y trato de mantener sus ojos abiertos de par en par para evitar la tentación. Estaba decepcionado de descubrir que el Binns vivo no tenia mucho mas color que el fantasma Binns.

"El es bueno. ¿No?" Susurro Sirius a su lado y ahogo un bostezo, y Harry río en voz baja.

"Verdaderamente" El vio como James puso su frente sobre el libro de historia mordisqueando los sándwiches detrás del grueso tomo, mientras Peter cabeceaba, dejando caer la cabeza cada vez mas cerca de la superficie del escritorio. Unos minutos mas tarde un codo le dio en las costillas a Harry sacándolo de su estado de adormecimiento y el miro a Remus con una mirada de dolor mientras frotaba el lugar donde le había golpeado.

"No te duermas" Le reprendió Remus y Harry quería protestar por que no era justo que no lo dejara dormir cuando los otros tres estaban, prácticamente, por derribar el techo con sus ronquidos. "Ey, Pads" Remus dio un fuerte susurro que saco a Sirius de su estado comatoso "Tenemos que pensar una manera de iniciar a Jaime en los Merodeadores" Con esas palabras mágicas los tres Merodeadores se despertaron, con ojos brillantes y sonrisas intermitentes, dispuestos a realizar todo tipo de travesuras.

"¿Podemos confiar en el?" Harry miro airadamente los acuosos ojos azules pálidos de Peter; ¿La rata preguntaba si se podía confiar en Harry? ¡Justo el preguntaba!

"Si" Dijo Remus y parecía que Peter retiraba lo que había dicho. Harry sintió un calido brillo que se movía despacio desde lo mas profundo de el y trato de mantenerse sin darle a Peter una sonrisa satisfecha e infantil.

"Yo digo que su desafío seria besar a Lily, con lengua y todo" Dijo Sirius y ambos, Harry y James, prácticamente, saltaron de sus asientos.

"¡No!" Ellos gritaron, demasiado fuerte.

"Señor Potter" Ambos, Harry y James miraron asustados al profesor Binns, quien parecía muy sorprendido "Y señor… Harrison, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" Harry agacho la cabeza. El señor Harrison-ese era el, no Potter, Harrison.

"Eso no fue gracioso Pads" Dijo Remus en voz grave, aunque Harry podía ver que no hablaba enserio.

"Oh, relájate, profesor" Respondió Sirius y Harry se sonrojo como un loco por eso.

"¿Qué juegue contra James?" Dijo Peter y cuatro cabezas se volvieron hacia el, y el trato de no prestarles atención. Harry apretó los dientes con rabia, por que sabia muy bien lo que Peter quería hacer con esa pequeña sugerencia, ¡Hacer quedar mal a Harry enfrente de todos!

"Eso no es justo" Objeto James "Ni siquiera sabemos si juega Quidditch"

"Lo hago" Respondió Harry a su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta podía ser una oportunidad de oro, no solo para ver al legendario James Potter, pero mostrándole a el que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol, aunque su padre nunca lo sabría.

"¿Buscador?" Pregunto Sirius con los ojos entornados.

"Si, en realidad era el buscador mas joven del siglo en mi vieja escuela" Dijo Harry orgullosamente, un poco sorprendido de que el hechizo confundus le permitiera decir todo eso "Pero no traje mi escoba conmigo" De pronto se sintió desinflado, pensando en su hermosa Saeta de Fuego, la que… Sirius le había regalado…

"Puedes usar la mía" Sirius dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en el juego de buscadores entre, el prodigio de la escuela y este nuevo y engreído chico.

"¿De que marca es tu escoba?" Pregunto Harry con curiosidad, notando que Remus y Peter dejaban de escuchar, girando los ojos como diciendo 'Oh, genial, aquí vamos otra vez…' pero a Harry no, le importaba.

"Una Cometa Dos Veinte, la misma que James. Las mas rápidas del mercado" Anuncio Sirius con orgullo y Harry casi tuvo que morder su lengua para sofocar un bufido. ¿Cometas Dos Veinte? El sabía como eran las Cometas y tristemente ninguna tenía posibilidades contra su Saeta de Fuego. Demonios, incluso su Nimbus 2000 era mas rápida, pero de nuevo, el recordó con furia, es 1977 y no hay Nimbus 2000 ni Saeta de Fuego y es muy posible que la Cometa Dos Veinte fuera la mejor del mercado ahora.

"Cool" Dijo finalmente, pensando que tener la misma escoba que su padre igualaría sus posibilidades.

"Excelente" Sirius puso su mano en el hombro de Harry "entonces después de comer vamos al campo de Quidditch a ver si estas hecho para ser un Merodeador" Harry le dio una amplia sonrisa y vio a Remus girando los ojos de nuevo. Obviamente el lobo tenía otras ideas sobre como determinar si Harry podía ser un Merodeador o no, pero sabía que no debía luchar contra dos obsesionados del Quidditch como Sirius y James.

El resto del día paso confuso para Harry, que tuvo que seguir recordando que estaba en 1977 y no en 1998, los profesores eran diferentes (Incluso cuando eran los mismos profesores que en su tiempo) el material era diferente y deseaba que Hermione estuviera ahí para enseñarle mas tarde. El estaba muy contento cuando la hora de la cena finalmente llego y el odia relajarse para prepararse mentalmente para volar contra su propio padre.


	3. Oh, dear dad, can you see me now?

_Los personajes lamentablemente pertenecen a J.. Ojala fueran míos._

_La historia tampoco es mía le pertenece completamente a __lilyyuri__ y le agradezco mucho que me halla dejado traducirla._

_19-NeKoLuCid-91__: Me encanta que te halla gustado. Pronto sabrás como llamaran a Harry y cual es su forma animaga. Espero que la sigas leyendo y que te guste tanto como me gusto a mí cuando la leí. P.D. puse esos nombres porque son los nombres originales en ingles, y me gustan más. Tenes que admitir que Moony se oye mucho más tierno que Lunático._

_Smithback__: Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Te cuento, cuando yo lo leí no me pude quitar la sonrisa tonta tampoco así que ya somos dos. Espero que te guste este fic tanto como a mí._

Capitulo 3: Oh, dear dad, can you see me now?

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, hablando felizmente entre ellos. Harry trato de no estar nervioso por el hecho de que tendría que jugar contra su padre, en una escoba que salio a la venta antes de que el hubiera nacido. Su mente de capitán empezó a catalogar todas las cosas de inmediato, el clima estaba perfecto, no demasiado frío, incluso para mediados de octubre, sin mucho viento solo una noche perfecta para un partido de Quidditch. El campo era como lo recordaba, arena suave sobre la tierra, los brillantes aros y la ultima vista del campo antes de que el sol descendiera y las luces mágicas se encendieran.

Cuando estaban a la mitad del campo Sirius deposito su escoba en las manos de Harry, orgullosamente, y se dio la vuelta para colocarse en un puesto cercano, seguido de Remus y Peter, dejando a Harry y James solos en el campo. James uso su escoba para ayudarse a estirar mientras que Harry se quedo mirando fijamente mudo de sorpresa, con la escoba en sus manos. Se sentía tan pesado y lento, tendido ahí, Harry quería darse la vuelta y empezar a patear la arena para hacer notar lo que pensaba, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando vio como James comenzaba a trotar en su lugar, calentando sus músculos.

"¿Puedo volar un rato para ver como se siente?" Pidió el y James se encogió de hombros y asintió, todavía ocupado con su calentamiento. Harry respiro hondo y subió a la escoba, el pateo y la escoba fue directamente hacia arriba. El empezó con vueltas estándares para probar la escoba, y casi grito de frustración por su lentitud. ¡Se sentía como si estuviera parado! Después de varias subidas y bajadas llego a la conclusión de que en la Cometa Dos Veinte su falta de velocidad era compensada con la facilidad en vueltas difíciles. Después de unos cinco minutos de su vuelo de prueba formo una estrategia- El tendría que apoyarse mas en maniobras astutas que en la velocidad, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado pero no le haría daño hacer unos giros cerrados de vez en cuando.

"Vamos, Jay, ¡No tenemos toda la noche!" Harry se volteo para ver a Sirius saltando de arriba a abajo en las gradas, esperando a que el termine su calentamiento y el juego pudiera empezar. Harry puso los ojos; Sirius no era de los pacientes.

"Estoy listo" Grito Harry y James apareció pronto a su lado, sentado en su escoba y listo para luchar por la Snitch. Hizo que Harry quisiera reírse, al ver la aguda mirada en el rostro de su padre, tan similar a la suya cuando estaba a punto de levantar vuelo.

"Muy bien, ¡Estoy liberando a la Snitch!" Grito Sirius y levanto la mano para mostrar el pequeño resplandor dorado. Tan pronto como los ojos de Harry se posaron en la pelota el se olvido de todo lo demás. Esto era en lo que el era bueno, lo que amaba hacer y no importaba si era 20 años atrás sobre una escoba antigua y volando contra su padre ¡El estaba listo para el Quidditch!

Tanto Harry como James empezaron su búsqueda por la elusiva y alada pelota mientras que Sirius, Remus y Peter los observaban desde las gradas. Los tres, aparentemente, no todos estaban tan interesados en el juego como para no seguir charlando y bromeando. La primera cosa que Harry aprendió mientras el jugaba contra su padre era que cada uno de sus talentos en el Quidditch los había heredado de su padre, pero al parecer no había heredado todo… James era simplemente fenomenal. Incluso en una vieja y desvencijada escoba su padre era un increíble volador y Harry tenía un momento difícil tratando de seguir su ritmo. James, obviamente, conocía bien a su escoba y sabia como sacar el máximo provecho de ella, para gran consternación de Harry, pronto se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un milagro para poder atrapar la Snitch antes que James lo hiciera. Supongo que eso debe ser lo que siente Malfoy cada vez que juega contra mí… Pensó Harry en una especie de aturdimiento.

Como Harry no tenia el corazón para tirar a su padre de la escoba, por no mencionar su integridad interior por el juego limpio no lo dejaba hacer trampa tan descaradamente, pronto se encontró casi verticalmente en su escoba intentando en vano alcanzar a su padre, quien estaba a unos metros de el, pero igualmente estaba demasiado lejos.

James lanzo una mirada por detrás de su hombro hacia el tipo nuevo que quería desafiar al legendario James Potter en un partido de Buscadores… La vista de Harry alcanzándolo y casi pasándolo provoco una sonrisa en los labios de James, ese chico no era alguien para tomar a la ligera, ¡El podía volar! Pero no tan bien como yo, pensó James satisfactoriamente mientras sus dedos se cerraban en la pequeña y alada pelota, triunfalmente. Ahora dejo que una sonrisa brillara con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Harry detuvo su escoba y se cernía en el aire mirando decepcionadamente y peinando su cabello sudoroso hacia atrás.

"Hey, buen juego Jaime. Tú si sabes como manejar una escoba. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cambiar de posiciones y convertirte en Cazador?" Harry parpadeo confuso, ¿Cazador? Seguro eso es un insulto, ¿no? Pero mientras su cerebro reflexionaba sobre la sorprendente propuesta de su padre, su corazón se lleno de alegría y orgullo por que su padre, su propio padre pensaba que era un buen jugador. Crecer con los Dursley le dejo a Harry una desesperada necesidad de afirmación, para saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, que era bueno en por lo menos una cosa. Pero recibir una alabanza de una de las dos personas que el quería hacer orgulloso lo hacia casi llorar.

Los dos Buscadores se dirigieron de nuevo a tierra poco a poco, ambos sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas, mientras que sus músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo físico. En la cancha se les unieron Sirius, Remus y Peter, que estaban todos charlando alegremente y parecían bastante emocionados.

"¡Ese fue un vuelo impresionante!" Dijo Sirius y apoyo su mano en la espalda de Harry fuertemente, haciendo que el ultimo se estremeciera de dolor, casi callendo de cara al suelo, "¡Apuesto a que Prongs nunca pensó que iba a sudar! Bien hecho, Jay" Harry sonrío ampliamente, la noche era cada vez mejor. Aunque no era extraño obtener elogios del viejo Sirius, esto era aun mejor, ya que el joven Sirius no sabia de su horrible infancia y por lo tanto no se sentiría obligado a hacer sentir mejor a Harry o agrandar su ego a cada paso.

"Bueno parece que has pasado tu reto" Dijo Remus con una voz tranquila y una calida sonrisa que causo que Harry se ruborizara hasta las raíces de su pelo.

"Yo…No atrape la Snitch…" Murmuro, sintiéndose bastante tonto.

Si, pero hiciste que James lamentara el día en que accedió a este reto, así que eso es tan bueno como ganar según nuestras reglas" Remus se burlo de James y todos se rieron de la mueca que el hizo.

"Así que, ahora que eras uno de nosotros, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer…?" Reflexiono Sirius en voz alta, con su dedo en su barbilla y con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente.

"Bueno, primero tenemos que encontrarle un apodo" Dijo Peter y Harry trato de contener un gruñido, el cual era su reacción natural cada vez que Peter hablaba.

"Eso haremos…" Estuvo de acuerdo James y miro pensativo a Harry "Primero tenemos que descubrir su forma de animago"

"Maldición, James, ¿Vas a revelar todos nuestros secretos?" Grito Sirius un poco molesto.

"¿Qué? Acabamos de decir que es un Merodeador, así que esta obligado a conocer todos nuestro secretos tarde o temprano" Le contesto, James. Harry quería decirles que el ya conocía todos los secretos de los Merodeadores o por lo menos los que eran dignos de conocer, pero no pudo. Instantáneamente miro a Remus y vio al Hombre Lobo adolescente evitar su mirada y mordiéndose el labio, hablar de la forma animaga debió haber herido mas a Remus que nunca dejaba que nadie supiera su secreto, Harry sintió la necesidad de ofrecerle una abrazo al chico de pelo moreno, así que metió sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar hacerlo, algo que el se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mas y mas veces últimamente.

"¿Cómo puedo saber cual es m forma de animago?" El pregunto en voz alta, tratando de terminar con la callada argumentación entre James y Sirius.

"Tu forma de animago es algo único para ti, pero no puedes elegirla. Se fijara en uno de los rasgos de tu carácter, generalmente el más fuerte" Comenzó a explicar Remus con su voz tranquila, a su lado Sirius volteo los ojos y formo con la boca la palabra 'Profesor' lo que le valió un codazo en las costillas mientras que Remus nunca interrumpió su discurso, "El hechizo para descubrir la forma de animago es bastante sencillo, pero lograr efectivamente una transformación es algo que puede tomar años aprender y dominar, es un proceso muy volátil y es por eso que al ministerio le gusta tener conocimiento de todos los animagos"

"¡Pero lo que el ministerio no sabe no le duele!" Sonrío Sirius y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"De todos modos" Dijo Remus con firmeza, ignorando a Sirius "Si quieres descubrir tu forma animaga todo lo que tienes que hacer es vaciar tu mente, apuntar tu varita hacia ti mismo y decir 'Revela Animago'" El le dio instrucciones y Harry asintió con la cabeza y trago saliva. Los Merodeadores estaban formando un circulo, ansiosos de ver el hechizo, y Harry sintió su nerviosismo aumentar. Si el pudiera elegir hubiera preferido hacer el hechizo en privado, probando primero antes de presentar los resultados al resto, solo para que el pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una forma animaga, y ver que seria, pero como no tenia otra opción, apunto su varita a su mejilla y cerro los ojos.

"Revela Animago" Dijo con voz clara y espero a que pasara algo, pero con el tiempo abrió un ojo, antes de abrir ambos de par en par con asombro. Ante el, en el aire flotaba una imagen animal, misteriosamente blanca y luminosa, que parecía un holograma.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Peter, y los otros cuatro miraron fijamente la figura que flotaba en medio de su círculo.

"Creo que es un perro, ¡Hey Pads, creo que tienes un nuevo amigo!" Dijo con una sonrisa, James, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sirius mientras que este hacia una mueca, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer un comentario Remus dijo en voz baja.

"No es un perro" El levanto la mirada para mirar a Harry, con su rostro iluminado por el encantamiento y la proyección de sombras, que hizo que sus ojos parecieran que ardían como brasas brillantes de un fuego, "Es un lobo" Harry se encontró a si mismo procesando las palabras de Remus. Un lobo… ¿Podría realmente serlo?

"¿Qué representa un lobo?" Pregunto Peter curiosamente.

"Eso significa que Jaime esta buscando pertenecer a alguna parte, necesita una manada" Respondió Remus y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral por las palabras, las cuales tenían mucho sentido y sin embargo era un pensamiento aterrador. El necesitaba una familia, pero la había encontrado cuando los Weasley lo volvieron parte de la familia… Una manada, el necesitaba una manada, alguien a quien pertenecer en la mas convincente y mas profunda manera.

"Eso es genial, nosotros podemos ser su manada" Sirius grito y lanzo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry, rompiendo la concentración de este y produciendo que la imagen del lobo desapareciera. "Tenemos que ponerle un apodo, estoy pensando… ¡Wolfie! _(Lobito)_" Los otros cuatro rodaron sus ojos y resoplaron.

"De ninguna manera, ¡Eso es una tontería! El debería apodarse, algo así como… ¡Howler! _(Aullador)_"

"Grey" acoto Peter "ustedes saben, por el color de su chaqueta…"

Por el próximo par de minutos cada miembro de los Merodeadores lanzo nombres al aire, la mayoría de ellos haciendo que Harry se encogiera con horror y asco. Harry noto que Remus no había dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora, no estaba participando en el Festival-de-Nombres-Malos, y el sabia que Remus vendría con el nombre perfecto así que el espero impacientemente para oír el veredicto.

"Seff" Los tres adolescentes que estaban riñendo se giraron para mirar a Remus, que Egia mirando el lugar donde la imagen del lobo había estado.

"Seff, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" Dijo Sirius, arrugando su nariz y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Es lobo en hebreo" Explico Remus.

"¿Enserio? ¿Estas seguro?" Lo presiono Sirius.

"¿Crees que lo estoy inventando?"

"Tal vez" Respondió Sirius, molestándolo, pero Remus no parecía impresionado en lo mas mínimo.

"Hay que ver entonces"

"Oh, vamos, Moony, tu sabes que Sirius no podría encontrar el camino a la biblioteca ni aunque usara el Mapa del Merodeador y un hechizo que la marcara" James soltó un bufido mientras se reía, que rompió la tensión, cuatro de ellos se estaban riendo mientras que Sirius hacia todo lo posible para parecer lastimado.

"Me gusta Seff" Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, "Es único" Si, y fue idea de Remus, agrego su mente amablemente, pero Harry lo ignoro.

"Bueno, ya esta decidido" Exclamo Peter "Bienvenido, Seff, a los Merodeadores" El le tendió la mano a Harry, quien tuvo que esforzarse antes de poder aceptarlo. Después de una ronda de apretones de mano los cinco se dirigieron al castillo y Harry se encontró caminando junto a Remus, en la parte trasera del grupo, mientras que delante de ellos James, Sirius y Peter estaban reviviendo las mejores partes del partido que acababan de jugar y presenciar. Harry no tenía ningún deseo de unirse a la conversación y fue muy feliz de caminar en un cómodo silencio junto al niño que tan desesperadamente deseaba. El sabia que el era absolutamente patético y que si Remus tuviera sentido de razón habría corrido a millas de distancia de lo que seguro terminaría en una espectacular metedura de pata, por parte de Harry.

"Un lobo es una forma animaga muy poderosa" Harry fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Remus.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que un lobo es una forma animaga muy poderosa, no muchas personas pueden llevar a cabo un lobo" Harry sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, ¿Fue una alabanza o una condena?

"Pero es algo bueno, ¿Verdad?" El pregunto con ansiedad y Remus sonrío, con sus dientes blancos brillando en la oscuridad de los terrenos.

"Si, es algo bueno. Uno debe tener un núcleo mágico muy fuerte para producir un lobo" De pronto el se volvió bruscamente hacia Harry y lo miro severamente, Harry palideció y trato de sonreír no muy seguro de lo que buscaba Remus. Remus levanto la mano y la coloco en la mandíbula de Harry, girándolo de un lado a otro exponiendo su cuello. Ahora Harry sabia que Remus estaba buscando marcas de mordeduras de Hombre Lobo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, y menos cuando lo único que quería hacer era maravillarse por la suavidad de los dedos de Remus sobre su piel "Tu no fuiste mordido, ¿Verdad?" Harry parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Mordido?" El pregunto confuso y Remus quito su mano y le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa.

"No importa. Será mejor que nos demos prisa y alcancemos a los otros" El dijo y se dio la vuelta, alargando sus pasos y negándose a mirar a los ojos a Harry. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, quería decirle a Remus que sabia y que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que era un Hombre Lobo, pero por otra parte sabia que si lo hacia Remus no querría hablarle otra vez. Remus necesitaba su tiempo y Harry estaba seguro de que Remus iría a el solo cuando y el este listo y cómodo, y Harry se prometió a si mismo que le daría su tiempo.

_N/A: Realmente lobo en hebreo es __Ze'ev pero Seff suena mucho mejor._


	4. Before the full moon

_Smithback__: Hola, me alegra que te halla gustado y no hay de que, me gusta traducir. Respecto a tu pregunta, van a ser 43 capítulos._

Capitulo 4: Before the full moon

Conforme pasaban los días Harry se acostumbraba al ritmo de vida de la torre Gryffindor en 1977. Para sorpresa de Harry las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto, eran las mismas corridas por la tarea, la misma actitud relajada que consistía en intercambiar figuras de ranas de chocolate y jugar. Harry no estaba seguro de por que estaba tan sorprendido pero era casi decepcionante descubrir que nada había cambiado en los últimos 20 años.

Harry todavía tenia problemas con sus tareas escolares, tener que aprender todas las cosas que el usualmente aprendía, pero ligeramente diferente. El sospechaba que el hecho de que eran los mismos profesores que le estaban enseñando a el actualmente era parte de la razón de que estuviera pasando un mal rato. Por suerte para el, tenia a su madre y a Remus para ayudarle. Lily, fiel a su bondad y altruismo natural tomo a Harry como a algún tipo de proyecto, feliz de tener alguien más en quien enfocarse, alguien a quien realmente se le pueda enseñar, a diferencia de Peter, que la estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Remus era simplemente feliz al explicar las cosas, aunque eso significara que Sirius se burlara de el constantemente, y el apodo 'Profesor' parecía habérsele pegado al pobre Hombre Lobo. Harry, por su parte, decidió llevar su pequeño enamoramiento al siguiente nivel, o solo saber si a Remus le gustaba el. Pero a diferencia de su capacidad para meterse en situaciones peligrosas y cercanas a la muerte, su capacidad para hablar con la persona que le gustaba lo dejaba balbuceando y ruborizado, al igual que su propio padre.

El decidió que las sutilezas serian mejor para el, y esperaba que lo salvara de un mundo lleno de vergüenza por un sentimiento no correspondido. Y así el pasaba sus días, dando lo mejor de si para coquetear lo mas astutamente posible. El incluso miraba a las chicas a su alrededor, tratando de recordar lo que hacían para llamar la atención del chico que ellas quisieran, pero para su desilusión Remus no le prestaba atención a ninguna de sus sonrisitas, sus bateos de ojos, o ocasionales roces con la mano que se quedaba en contacto piel a piel solo unos segundos mas de los estrictamente necesario. Después de varios días de frenético coqueteo Harry se vio obligado a llegar a la conclusión de que Remus estaba desinteresado o simplemente era directo, ambas opciones lastimaban profundamente su ego.

Mientras Harry trataba de encontrarle el lado bueno a su amor no correspondido, Lily miraba. El entusiasta observador de la conducta humana miraba el desarrollo del drama justo enfrente de sus ojos. Ella podría haberle dicho a Harry que el iba por el camino equivocado en todo lo que hacia, que Remus no se preocupaba mucho por las sutilezas y la timidez, que el debería ir de frente en la situación y tomar lo que quería de Remus, pero, ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido de eso?

En cuanto a ella, una de las razonas por las que tomo a Harry como un proyecto era poner celoso a James, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría. Ella se dio cuenta de que Peter era un caso perdido, el era demasiado tonto o demasiado imprudente si realmente creía que abalanzarse y encantar a 'La chica de James'- no que Lily fuera a admitirlo pero ella se veía como 'La chica de James', ella estaba esperando a que el chico de pelo negro superara sus nervios y la invitara a salir. Una parte vengativa de ella no le dejaba acercarse a el, ella solo se divertía mucho viéndolo luchar para conseguir sacar una oración completa de su boca sin ningún error. En su corazón Lily sabía que cuando James finalmente lograra invitarla a salir ella diría que si, sin hacer preguntas, solo esperaba que pasara antes de que ¡Cumpliera treinta años!

Jaime era agradable, amable e inteligente, lo cual fue un refrescante cambio para Lily. Ella encontró un montón de características que eran comunes entre ellos, lo que la hizo acercarse a el. Ella le había contado sobre sus padres y hermana, sobre la vida como un hijo de Muggle en un mundo donde las personas que no eran hijos de magos eran considerados extraños por muy inteligentes y capaces que fueran. Era triste para Harry saber que su madre había sido tratada de esa manera, pero el no podía consolarse con la idea de que las cosas se volverían mejores en el futuro, cuando ella, que sin duda era la bruja mas lista del año fuera objeto de burla y llamada 'Sangre sucia'.

Por su parte Harry hablo poco de su vida en el hogar, en parte por el hechizo que Dumbledore había puesto en el y por otra parte por que no quería compartir lo demás. El sabia que si le contaba a Lily sobre lo mal que lo había pasado como niño ella estaría indignada y el no podría descubrir los pensamientos de su madre si ella estaba molesta de esa manera. Esta no era la forma que quería que ella lo conociera.

Conforme pasaban los días Harry noto que la tensión entre los Merodeadores iba creciendo. Al principio no sabia la razón de ello, las miradas que intercambiaban, la forma en que los cuatro parecían tensos y listos para atacar a la caída de un sombrero, hasta que tuvo que consultar el calendario lunar para una de sus tareas de Astronomía y se entero de que la luna llena estaba a solo tres días de distancia. Realmente no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer para aliviar el malestar y el dolor de Remus, sobre todo por que nadie se había molestado en decirle la verdad sobre Remus.

El lunes, dos días antes de la luna llena de octubre, Harry estaba caminando de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch al que James había insistido en que se uniera y en el que descubrieron que, al parecer el talento de Harry era mucho menor como Cazador que como Buscador. Pero eso estaba bien para Harry, ya que nunca se imagino como Cazador y se mostró más que contento de simplemente animar al equipo si no podía jugar de Buscador. Los dos muchachos se dirigían por los pasillos charlando amigablemente sobre Quidditch, continuando su charla que había comenzado en el vestuario. Cuando doblaron la esquina cercana a la Torre oyeron voces altas y vieron a Remus y a Sirius a pulgadas de distancia y gritándose el uno al otro.

"¡Eres un maldito delincuente infantil, Black!" La posición de Remus era muy amenazante a pesar de que no tenía su varita en la mano.

"¡Bueno, perdón por querer tener un poco de diversión, Señor Lupin, ya que es imposible pararse a un pie de distancia de ti en estos días sin que me ataques!" Sirius le grito de regreso, con la cara color rojo intenso y los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Siento mucho que no pueda estar ahí para detenerte de ser un estupido todo el tiempo!" Sirius dio un paso atrás.

"¡Eso fue bajo, Moony! Además, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Molestar a Snivellus es prácticamente un requisito de los Merodeadores. ¡Si yo no te conociera bien diría que te gusta ese chico!" La mano de Remus se movió tan rápido que ni James, ni Sirius, ni Harry la vieron, hasta que la punta de la varita de Remus apuntaba a la yugular de Sirius. Sirius trago saliva y trato de retroceder.

"Retráctate" Gruño Remus desde el fondo de su garganta, sus ojos color ámbar, que usualmente eran calidos y acogedores estaban llenos de fuego que hizo a Sirius retroceder, poniendo mas distancia entre el y Remus.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" James dio un paso adelante, mas valiente, y pronto se encontró con la varita de Remus apuntando entre sus ojos, "¡Whoa, Rem, Relájate!" Dijo el. Durante un buen rato la escena parecía estar congelada, ninguno de los muchachos parecía capaz de moverse hasta que Remus salio de su trance y alejo la varita de James, y luego se dio la vuelta, y se marcho, cerrando el retrato de la Dama Gorda detrás de si. Sirius fue el segundo en reaccionar y se fue en una carrera feroz en la dirección opuesta dejando a James y a Harry atónitos a su paso. James se froto los ojos con cansancio y dijo en voz alta. "¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos dos?" El miro con impotencia entre el agujero del retrato y el final del pasillo, por donde Sirius se había ido, tratando de decidir cual de sus dos amigos seguiría primero. Harry vio vacilar a su padre y decidió intervenir, aliviando el conflicto de James.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Sirius antes de que haga un verdadero daño y yo voy a hablar con Remus?" Sugirió el esperanzado. Le tomo a James un par de segundos contemplar esto, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

"Ok, anda, vendré a salvarte tan pronto como calme a Pads" El dijo por detrás de su hombro corriendo a lo largo del pasillo siguiendo a Sirius. Cuando James estaba fuera de su vista, Harry fue a la sala común. Un rápido examen revelo que Remus no estaba allí, sin sorprender a Harry. El empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Remus, como hacer que le contara su secreto, sin que el se enterara que ya lo sabia.

Cuando llego a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, el tomo una respiración profunda antes de abrirla. El cuarto estaba silencioso, salvo por el sonido que provenía de la cama de Remus.

"¡Vete, James, no estoy de humor!" Dijo el y Harry sonrío.

"Perdón, James equivocado" Dijo alegremente y sonrío cuando Remus casi salto de su cama por el sonido de su voz.

"Malditamente brillante, envío al chico nuevo a hacer el trabajo sucio" Se quejo Remus, en voz alta.

"En realidad, yo le dije que vendría" Harry no dejo que esas burlas lo alcanzaran, no iba a permitir que lo echara. Tomando una respiración profunda se acerco valientemente hacia la cama de Remus y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Remus lo miraba con una expresión perpleja, notando que Harry parecía nervioso, como si tuviera miedo de que Remus lo atacara si se acercaba demasiado, el cual, de hecho, era el caso. Cuando Harry se sentó Remus acerco sus rodillas al pecho, su ira se había disipado cuando estuvo lejos de Sirius. Este era probablemente el mejor momento para decirle a Harry que era lo que estaba pasando, Remus prefería que el se enterara de la verdad por el y no por los demás, en tres días cuando viera que Remus no estaba en la noche. "Entonces, ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Eso era Sirius con sus usuales bromas y yo hartándome de esa mierda" Remus respondió en voz baja.

"¿Estaba molestando a Snape otra vez?" Harry casi se mordió la lengua por el esfuerzo que hizo para no decir 'Profesor Snape' había algunas cosas que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a decir. No que se opusiera mucho a que fuera una regla general molestar a Snivellus, la satisfacción de ver a su mas odiado profesor viéndole conseguir lo que se merecía era demasiado genial, pero cada vez que se quedaba riendo por esas bromas, Harry recordaba el recuerdo que había visto en sus clases de oclumancia, la cual revelaba la crueldad de Sirius y James. Harry usaba este recuerdo para probarse constantemente de que nunca llegaría tan bajo.

Remus asintió y se puso a jugar con el borde de la almohada, la cual había puesto en su regazo. Harry nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y esto lo hizo preocuparse un poco. Sin pensarlo, el poso su mano sobre los dedos de Remus deteniéndolos eficazmente antes de que arruinara por completo el tejido de algodón.

"Remus, ¿Qué esta mal?" Remus dio un profundo suspiro y cruzo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, colocando su mentón encima de ellos.

"Bueno, supongo que es justo que te lo diga, ahora que eres un Merodeador y todo eso…" Empezó el en voz baja y Harry se acomodo mejor en la cama, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, delante de Remus esperando ansiosamente a que hablara. Harry se pregunto brevemente si esta seria la primera vez que Remus contaría su secreto voluntariamente, eso esperaba, lo hacia sentir especial, después de su semana de coqueteo fallido su ego aceptaría casi cualquier tipo de atención de parte de Remus "La razón por la que formamos a los Merodeadores no es para atormentar a Snape, suena muy extraordinario pero no le creas a Sirius si trata de decirte lo contrario" Harry sintió la sonrisa tirando de sus labios pero no dijo nada, de modo que Remus no dejo de hablar "Fue por mi, para ayudarme a mantener mi secreto" Harry sintió su corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto, y se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado por la ansiedad, Remus vio eso y sonrío tristemente, 'solo tendremos que ver que tan ansioso te pones cuando conozcas la verdad' ,pensó Remus, desafiando en silencio a Harry " Yo…soy un Hombre Lobo"

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras Remus buscaba señales de pánico y Harry estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas que no eran '¿Y que?' o '¿Eso es todo? ¡Ya sabia eso!'. Finalmente fue Remus el primero en hablar "¿Y bien? ¿No vas a correr?"

"¿Parece que voy a correr?" Pregunto Harry en u tono neutral, y Remus se burlo de el.

"Deberías"

"No me voy a ninguna parte" Dijo Harry con confianza y Remus suspiro.

"Bueno, entonces eres un tonto" Harry se río en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en Remus quien se rehusaba a mirarlo.

"¿Qué hay de tus amigos? Ellos tampoco corrieron, ¿Ellos también son tontos?" Remus levanto una ceja y le dio Harry una media sonrisa.

"Tu los has visto, ¿No?" Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y parecía que la tensión del cuarto había desaparecido, "En serio, ¿No estas asustado?"

"¿Asustado? ¿Por qué debería estar asustado?" Pregunto Harry

"¡Por que soy una maldita bestia, por eso!" Remus se froto las manos contra la cara exasperado, 'maldición, este tipo es tan terco como James y Sirius', pensó el.

"Tu no eres una bestia. Eres un tipo genial" Dijo Harry en el mismo tono tranquilizador que usaba Remus, lo que hizo que el segundo quisiera pegarle en la cabeza, ¿Por qué este chico esta siendo tan terco? "Mira, no me importa que seas un Hombre Lobo… Ellos no son tan malos" Remus arqueo una ceja, esta vez en desconcierto.

"¿Conociste algún Hombre Lobo?"

"De hecho, si, te conocí a ti" Harry hizo un gesto con la mano apuntándole a Remus y sonrío "Además, en mi otra escuela tenia un amigo que era un Hombre Lobo" Esto se estaba apartando un poquito de la verdad, pero si ayudaba a su causa Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera posible.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál era su nombre?" Pregunto Remus con suspicacia, tratando de averiguar el motivo oculto de Harry por que nadie seria amigo de un Hombre Lobo a menos que tuviera muy buenos motivos.

"Wong, Wong, Kim" Harry dijo el primer que le vino a la cabeza. Kim Wong era el dueño de un pequeño restaurante chino a la vuelta de Little Whinging, donde les encantaba comer a los Dursley. No es que alguna vez llevaran a Harry con ellos, pero el tío Vernon y Dudley normalmente hablaban maravillas de la comida del Sr. Wong, sobre todo cuando Harry estaba cerca.

"¿Un Hombre Lobo chino?" Pregunto Remus asombrado, el nunca había oído hablar de otros Hombres Lobos, sobre todo no extranjeros, pero eso tenia sentido, después de todo Inglaterra no podía ser el único lugar donde existían los Hombres Lobos…

"Si, sus padres trabajaban en el Ministerio de la Magia en Rusia por eso fue a Durmstrang" Dijo Harry, sintiéndose terriblemente idiota por haber creado una historia tan elaborada, pero el no podía decirle a Remus que en 20 años el seria un profesor en esta escuela y le enseñaría a Harry como hacer su primer Patronus entre otras cosas.

"¿Cómo le permitieron ir a la escuela si el era un Hombre Lobo?"

"Nadie excepto yo lo sabia. Tenía una mezcla de hierbas chinas para ayudarle a pasar la luna llena. Yo solo me tropecé con su secreto accidentalmente"

"Bueno, suerte para el" Murmuro Remus, eso no era justo, pensó molesto. El daría cualquier cosa para que alguien viniera con algo que le ayudara con su transformación, cualquier cosa.

"Si. Estoy seguro de que alguien vendrá con algo para ayudar a los Hombres Lobo" Harry trato desesperadamente de levantarle el animo, después de su pequeño comentario, que causo tanto dolor a Remus. El deseaba desesperadamente ser mejor en Pociones para ayudarlo, pero como la única persona que conocía que podía hacer la poción era Snape y el dudaba seriamente que Snape la dominara, o de que la poción ya hubiera sido inventada.

"No es probable. La gente no tiene ningún interés en ayudar a las criaturas oscuras. Somos malvados"

"¡Tu no eres malvado! ¡Deja de decir eso!" Dijo exasperadamente, este Auto-Castigo le dolía y deseaba que Remus pudiera pensar mejor de si mismo.

"¿No eres un amor?" Dijo Remus sarcásticamente y Harry retiro sus manos, ofendido. Remus se encogió internamente por ese gesto inconciente, el no quería alejar a Harry, no era como si el pudiera darse el lujo de perder a la gente que realmente aceptaban su situación "Lo siento" Murmuro y agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su cara en la almohada, la cual estaba atrapada entre sus rodillas y su cuerpo.

"Esta bien. Supongo que no es fácil tener que pasar por todo esto" Dijo Harry en voz baja, satisfecho por las disculpas y contento de que Remus no lo alejara "Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte…"

Remus se encogió de hombros sin levantar la cabeza "Los chicos cambian a su forma Animaga y corren por el Bosque Prohibido conmigo"

"Puedo hacer eso" Remus levanto la cabeza y arqueo una ceja con expresión divertida por el afán de Harry.

"¿Puedes aprender a convertirte en Animago en tres días?" Harry se mordió el labio, regañándose a si mismo por hablar tan a la ligera.

"¿Yo…No puedo?" Remus sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

"Les tomo a James y Sirius casi tres años para averiguarlo" Harry estaba sorprendido por eso, el sabia, por supuesto, que la magia Animaga era muy complicada, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan complicada.

"Voy a aprender, tal vez a tiempo para la luna llena" Remus parecía bastante dudoso, pero Harry hablaba de forma que no le daba oportunidad de hablar "¿Qué puedo hacer mientras tanto?" Remus abrió y cerro la boca, perplejo, ¿Por qué Jaime quería ayudarlo? Incluso Peter era bastante reacio a hacer algo más además de mantener su secreto seguro. Este nuevo chico era intrigante, no era como ningún otro de los que Remus conocía, había algo en el…Como, como si el también tuviera un gran secreto, algo que no podía compartir con los demás. Si había una cosa de lo que Remus sabia eran los secretos y que tan mal pueden hacer sentir a una persona que tenia que mantenerlos. Los secretos te hacen un marginado, un marginado social, a nadie le gustan los secretos y nadie quiere tener algo que ver con alguien que los tiene. Y sin embargo, allí estaba el, Jaime Harrison, llevaba apenas tres semanas con los Merodeadores y ya casi había superado a James en una escoba, y quería cuidar de Remus. Esto hizo que el joven Hombre Lobo sintiera un calor por el agradecimiento, dentro de el.

"Nada realmente, evita que mate a Sirius. Me pongo muy tenso cerca de la luna llena su atractivo se vuelve mas fuerte y es mas difícil luchar contra el lobo en mi interior" Dijo en voz baja. Harry sintió ganas de llorar, solo quería poner a Remus entre sus brazos y calmar su miedo y su dolor, pero permaneció quieto y asintió con la cabeza.

"Definitivamente puedo hacer eso"


	5. In the moonlight

19-NeKoLuCid-91:_ Hola, me encanta que te haya gustado, a partir del 6 capitulo creo las cosas tomaran mas forma. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

Capitulo 5: In the moonlight

Esa mañana del miércoles Harry se despertó con aprensión. Sabia que eras noche de luna llena, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía actuar. A lo largo del día los Merodeadores habían sido inusualmente callados y tensos, pero Harry podía sentir una emoción debajo de las demás, lo que le hacia sentir incomodo. El sabia que el resto de los Merodeadores eran fieles a Remus y nunca traicionarían su secreto, pero el sentía que era un poco injusto que ellos se sintieran tan emocionados de ir al Bosque Prohibido, romper todas las reglas que tenia la escuela, transformarse en sus formas animales y pasar buenos momentos. Era como si Remus fuera un pensamiento de último momento en sus planes de diversión, y eso irrito a Harry. Desde que Remus le confío su secreto mas oscuro Harry se sentía mas cerca que nunca del Hombre Lobo, ya que esta vez llego a conocer la verdad por que Remus quería decírselo, no porque Hermione estuviera gritando en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando todos pensaban que Sirius era un traidor que iba detrás de la vida de Harry. Esta vez fue en los términos de Remus, que Remus confiara en el calentaba el corazón de Harry.

Después de la cena, los cinco se fueron a la enfermería, pero dejando a Remus atravesar la puerta solo para ser escoltado por Madame Pomfrey a la Casa de los Gritos. Nadie en la escuela, tanto el personal como los estudiantes sabían que los amigos de Remus estaban al tanto de su situación por lo tanto no lo podían acompañar y permanecer con el durante el ultimo par de horas antes de la transformación. Harry tenia sus sospechas de que Dumbledore supiera del acuerdo, solo que, como siempre hacia cuando Harry estaba vagando por el colegio después del toque de queda el hacia la vista gorda. Sabía muy bien que no había nada que se escapara de la atención del anciano, nada se le podía ocultar.

Los cuatro Merodeadores restantes volvieron a la Sala Común, esperando el toque de queda. Harry estuvo molesto la mayor parte del día, pero ahora estaba casi intolerable. El no podía concentrarse en nada y terminaba golpeando a cualquiera que se atreviera a referirse a el. Finalmente decidió retirarse por esa noche, como si tuviera algo un poco mejor que hacer. El subió al dormitorio lentamente, sintiendo la ansiedad y el miedo en cada uno de sus huesos. La luna había salido hacia casi una hora y no podía dejar de preocuparse por Remus. Harry, luego de prepararse para dormir, subió a su cama y cerro las cortinas detrás de el, no queriendo ser testigo de que los otros vinieran a la habitación y luego se fueran.

No podía dormir, así que ahí estaba el con los ojos abiertos y sus músculos tensos, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido extraño que proviniera de afuera, a pesar de que lógicamente sabia que no podría escuchar a Remus, no cuando la Casa de los Gritos estaba al otro lado del pueblo y fuera de los terrenos del colegio, pero el todavía imaginaba que podía escuchar los gritos de agonía y dolor, lo que rompía su corazón, sabiendo que su amor estaba pasando por un dolor tan grande, y que no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

Pronto el cuarto se lleno de los sonidos suaves que producían sus compañeros al entrar, era cerca del toque de queda y ellos tenían que por lo menos fingir que iban a dormir. Harry se volteo y empujo la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de bloquear su estupido parloteo. De repente, las cortinas alrededor de su cama se abrieron bruscamente y se asomo la cara sonriente de Sirius.

"Hey, Jay, escucha- nos vamos. Estaremos de vuelta a la madrugada, tu cuidas el fuerte, ¿No?" Harry asintió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas unirse a los demás, pero sabía que era inútil siquiera preguntar. Esta no era una de las situaciones en las que pudiera usar la capa invisible, aunque no la tenia con el, pero podía pedírsela prestada a James, después de todo… Esto era demasiado peligroso y tanto como Harry quería estar ahí para Remus, el sabia que si iba sin protección, y se hacia daño, cosa que era bastante posible ya que Remus no tenia la poción Matalobos, Remus se enojaría mucho y probablemente odiaría a Harry y eso arruinaría todo en lo que el muchacho de pelo negro había estado trabajando.

Cuando el cuarto quedo en silencio otra vez Harry suspiro y se puso de espalda, mirando el dosel de su cama. La luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana causaba extrañas sombras en los pliegues de la tela. Después de mirarlo por casi diez minutos Harry no pudo soportarlo mas, salto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Sus pies descalzos hacían eco en el piso de madera, lo que le hacia sentir que no estaba solo, lo cual era espeluznante. Por primera vez en los siete años que paso en Hogwarts se encontraba solo en la habitación durante la noche, completamente solo, y eso lo asustaba. Harry tomo su bata y camino silenciosamente a la Sala Común, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguien para que el fuera capaz de reprimir ese sentimiento irracional de temor. Sin embargo la Sala Común estaba vacía y Harry suspiro al notarlo, noche sin suerte. El se sentó en el gran sillón junto al fuego y convoco un libro que vio en la mesa, sin importarle de que se tratara por que sabia que de ninguna manera podría concentrarse, pero al menos le daría algo que hacer. El apunto con su varita a la chimenea y encendió el fuego, el cual volvió a la vida en un alegre crepitar.

Harry se reclino co un suspiro y abrió el libro, que resultaba ser "El Hobbit", y empezó a leer. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que la magia de Tolkien no estaba funcionando esa noche como el esperaba que lo hiciera, así que sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente a Remus, y de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que el estaba simplemente mirando la hoja sin verla realmente.

"¿Teniendo problemas para dormir?" Harry casi se cae al suelo por la sorpresa, y miro a su alrededor atentamente.

"Lily" Dijo Harry cuando recupero el libro que se había caído al suelo "Me asustaste" La Prefecta sonrío gratamente y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón al lado de Harry, acomodando su vestido.

"Lo siento" Dijo sin realmente hacerlo "Estas preocupado por el, ¿No?" Harry se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de que pudiera hablar con Lily sobre esto. Madre o no madre, el secreto era de Remus y el no podía contarlo.

"¿A que te refieres?" Lily rodó los ojos, Harry era el peor mentiroso de todos.

"Me refiero a Remus" Dijo ella alegre, cuando Harry la miro incrédulo ella resoplo "Oh, vamos, se que te gusta y se que es un hombre lobo" Cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, Lily se pregunto brevemente si sus ojos se caerían de su cara, la idea era divertida e inquietante para ella "No te preocupes, el mismo me lo dijo. Sin que tuviera que presionarlo para obtener información… No mucho…" Harry trato de sonreír, pero sentía como se cerraba su garganta, esta conversación no iba a conducir a nada bueno, el ya lo podía notar, tan claro como un accidente de tren que no se puede evitar.

"Entonces, dime" Lily se inclino hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzo sus piernas debajo de ella, poniéndose cómoda, y se veía como si no tuviera la mas minima intención de moverse de donde estaba "¿Qué harías si tuvieras a Remus aquí mismo, ahora mismo?" Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sintiendo el calor en su cara.

"Yo… Yo lo abrazaría y lo protegería y trataría de mantenerlo a salvo…" Murmuro el, con la esperanza de que su madre, su propia madre le hiciera el mas grande favor y dejara el tema de lado.

"¡Oh, por favor! No me extraña que no lo consiguieras, a el no le interesan los juegos de niñas tontas, ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta?"

"¡Hey!" Harry trato de protestar débilmente, sabiendo que su madre había ganado.

"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo" Dijo Lily, tomando una respiración profunda, y con sus ojos verdes lo miro. Harry puso los ojos, y la miro "¿Qué harías si tuvieras a Remus aquí, recuerda, estamos hablando sobre el chico que te interesa, aquí y desnudo?" Harry cerró los ojos con dolor y decidió acabar con esto de una vez, y quien sabe, tal vez podría sorprender tanto a Lily de forma de que ella quedara sin palabras- Bueno, uno solo podría esperar.

"Lo besaría, lo lamería y lo mordería en mi camino hacia su polla. Luego lo pondría en el suelo y lo montaría como si no hubiera un mañana" Se sorprendió incluso a el mismo, cuando noto que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Por suerte, esta estrategia dio sus frutos y Lily lo miro ligeramente verde, escuchando todo lo que salía de su boca.

"Bueno, bueno" Dijo ella, levantando las manos "¡Lo entendí! ¡No hay necesidad de llegar a todo esto!" Harry, de nuevo completamente cómodo, y se hecho hacia atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Hey, tu preguntaste, yo conteste" Un silencio se extendió entre ellos dos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Harry miro a su madre de reojo, y decidió hacer la pregunta que le estaba molestando desde que descubrió que le gustaban más los chicos que las chicas.

"Lily, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Lily asintió, y apoyo su mejilla en su mano, con su codo puesto en el respaldo del sillón. Harry lamió sus, de repente, secos labios y dijo "¿Qué harías si tu hijo fuera a ti y te dijera que es gay?"

"¿Gay y enamorado de un Hombre Lobo?" Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Eh?" Antes de que Harry tuviera mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Lily continúo hablando.

"¿Es feliz?, quiero decir, ser gay"

"Supongo…" Harry contesto lentamente, la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación lo estaba dejando desconcertado.

"Entonces, yo también soy feliz" Declaro Lily firmemente, con una calida sonrisa. Harry sintió como nacía, en su interior, un gran suspiro de alivio, esto iba bastante bien "Bueno, ahora es mi turno" Exclamo Lily "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jaime…" Harry miro a su madre extrañado, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

"No, no lo es, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Harry abrió la boca, completamente shockeado, pero claro el encantamiento confundus que Dumbledore le había puesto le impedía contestar, aunque el quisiera hacerlo.

"¿Mi nombre?" Dijo el patéticamente.

"¡Soy capaz de deshacer encantamientos de memoria desde que tengo catorce años! ¡Se que eras tu el que vi esa noche! Tu y ese lindo rubio con el que estabas…" Agrego ella soñadoramente y Harry casi se queda sin palabras.

"¡El no es lindo!"

"Si, lo es" Argumento Lily ferozmente, pero al ver la cara de Harry decidió dejar el tema por el momento "Dumbledore puso un encantamiento confundus en ti, ¿No?" Harry asintió, con los ojos llenos de temor. El sabía que su madre era suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir las cosas, pero le preocupaba su reacción. Lily, por el otro lado, parecía bastante entusiasmada, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su postura te hacia pensar que ella estaba lista para saltar y atacar "Vamos a hacerlo así, voy a hacer preguntas y tu respondes si o no, puedes asentir o parpadear si te sentís demasiado incomodo como para hablar, tu sabes; un parpadeo para si y dos para no" Ella se froto las manos alegremente "Bien, vamos a empezar… Tú no eres un estudiante de intercambio de Durmstrang, ¿Verdad?"

"No" Para pesar de Harry el estaba siendo capturado por el entusiasmo de Lily.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez, tenias el uniforme de Hogwarts ¿Estudias aquí?"

"Si"

"¿Un Gryffindor?"

"Si" Lily se froto la frente mientras pensaba profundamente.

"Bueno, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras James ¿Estas relacionado con el?" Cuanto mas se acercaba Lily a la verdad, hacia lamentar y temer a Harry el momento en el que Lily la descubriera, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Alguna morbosa curiosidad lo mantenía firmemente en su lugar y lo hacia responder las preguntas de Lily obedientemente.

"Si"

"Bien, estas relacionado con James… ¿Un primo?" Harry negó, divertido "No eres un primo… ¡Esto es emocionante!"

"No, no lo es. ¿Podemos parar?" Dijo el, pero Lily no paro.

"¡No! Hmm, vamos a ver… Un Gryffindor, relacionado con James, pero no un primo… Maldita sea, Dumbledore debe haberte cambiado el color de los ojos y del pelo… Pero dudo que cambiara la forma de tus ojos… Mírame" Ordeno ella, y Harry se encontró siendo examinado por un par de curiosos ojos color verde con forma de almendra, tan similares a los suyos…

"¡Deja de entrecerrar los ojos!" Lily grito impaciente y Harry sintió la necesidad de entrecerrar sus ojos y parpadear aun más que antes.

"¡Lo siento me pusiste nervioso!" Grito Harry, se sentía como un completo idiota, no le extrañaba que James no pudiera articular una frase completa cerca de esta chica, ¡Era francamente aterradora!

"Tus ojos me son familiares… ¿Dónde los vi antes?" En el espejo… Pensó Harry divertido y a la vez temeroso "¿Cuál es tu color de ojos original?" Harry sintió que tenía la boca cerrada contra su voluntad, ¡Mierda! "Oh, perdón, lo olvide el confundus…" Harry sonrío levemente, contento de que Lily se diera cuenta por si misma "De vuelta a las preguntas de si y no, ¿Tus ojos son verdes?" Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y trago, ¡Mierda, mierda, y doble mierda! "Ah-Ha" Grito Lily en señal de triunfo y Harry maldijo en voz baja por ser tan transparente.

"Te pareces a James y tienes mis ojos…" Reflexiono Lily en voz alta con el dedo en la barbilla, y Harry queriéndose desmayarse y morirse-Esto era tan injusto…

"Lily, por favor…" Lily le clavo una mirada severa, por lo que Harry se alejo de ella en el sillón, casi inconcientemente.

"Eres mi hijo, ¿No? Mio y de James" El pánico estaba aumentando en el pecho de Harry para salir finalmente, el jadeo horrorizado. El no lo podía negar, una parte de el quería que Lily supiera la verdad, quería que lo abrazara y lo consolara, como debería haber hecho muchas veces antes, pero nunca pudo.

Por un largo rato los dos se sentaron en silencio, cada uno absorto en la magnitud del descubrimiento, Harry estaba rezando con fuerza para que Lily no se asustara y no hiciera algo loco.

"Bien" Dijo Lily con un suspiro "Esto es muy inesperado… Pero… ¡Genial!" Le tomo a Harry un par de segundos para procesar esas palabras.

"¿Lo es?" Pregunto el, y Lily asintió vigorosamente.

"¡Si! ¡Por lo menos significa que James me invitara a salir en algún momento!"

"¿No estas completamente extrañada?" Pregunto Harry en shock ¿Por qué Lily no estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

"Oh, si, ¡Esto es totalmente sorprendente! Tengo un hijo de mi edad, gay y enamorado de un Hombre Lobo"

"¡Tu dijiste que estabas bien con eso!" Grito Harry, genial, no le importaba que fuera su hijo pero le molestar por querer a Remus…

"Solo estaba sumando las cosas" Dijo Lily con voz tranquilizadora y con las manos en alto.

"¡Lily, tienes que mantener esto en secreto, nadie, y quiero decir nadie puede saber de esto! Maldita sea, no debería de haberte dicho esto en primer lugar…" El se lamen taba en voz baja, y Lily le sonrío.

"Tu no me dijiste nada… Y no te preocupes, no voy a arruinar mi reputación de la bruja mas inteligente en la escuela, por que la gente piense que soy una loca. No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo… Hijo" Harry gruño y escondió su cara entre las manos.

"Oh, Merlín, por favor no me llames así…" Lily soltó una carcajada, colapsando contra la parte trasera del sillón, estaba pasando un muy buen momento, y ella sabia que el significado completo del descubrimiento no llegaría a ella hasta mañana por la mañana… ¡Y cuando llegara a ella seria como una tonelada de ladrillos directo hacia su cabeza! Pero por el momento ella decidió seguir el juego y tomar todo con calma.

"Bueno, en el espíritu de los nuevos vínculos familiares encontrados, he decidido ayudarte a conseguir a Remus" Dijo ella asombrando a Harry.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Harry tenia sospechas, no que el tuviera mucha experiencia con madres pero estaba bastante seguro de que no se supone que te ayuden a conseguir tu enamoramiento gay…

"Por que creo que ambos podrían beneficiarse el uno al otro y va a ser muy divertido para mi"

"Oh, genial…" Murmuro Harry.

Harry sabia que Lily estaba llena de preguntas acerca de el y de su vida y de su futuro y Harry nunca estuvo mas agradecido de que Dumbledore insistiera en ponerle un hechizo confundus. Después de varios intentos inútiles Lily se dio por vencida, sabiendo que había perdido. En cierto modo, era realmente feliz por eso, por que en el fondo ella no quería saber como iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante-Como alguien que nunca creyó en dios (Sin importar el hecho de que sus padres insistían en ir a la iglesia todos los domingos) ni en el destino, a ella le gustaba pensar que todavía podía elegir y aun controlaba su futuro, hijo o no hijo.

Pronto los dos se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, volviendo a su fácil relación de amigos en vez de la de madre e hijo. A pesar de que antes era incapaz de dormir, Harry sintió como sus ojos caían lentamente, y cuando Lily bostezo se dio cuenta que tan cansado estaba. Los dos se revolvieron y se reorganizaron más cómodamente en el sillón, a la deriva en los brazos del sueño.

Y así es como los tres Merodeadores los encontraron varias horas después. Tan pronto como la luna desapareció y Remus volvió a su forma humana sus tres compañeros lo dejaron durmiendo en la Casa de los Gritos, como lo hacían todos los meses y volvieron a la sala común, exhaustos y sonrientes.

Una tos impaciente hizo que Harry se agitara y abriera los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un poco antes de acomodarse las gafas. Cuando la imagen se volvió clara el vio a Sirius, Peter y James todos parados en fila enfrente del sillón, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el, con los brazos cruzados. Un murmullo suave vino de su lado y Harry miro hacia abajo para ver a Lily despertarse lentamente, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón abrazados. Con mucho cuidado se sentó, sintiendo como los huesos de su cuello crujían.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde esta Remus?" Pregunto atontado, frotándose los ojos.

"Durmiendo" Sirius respondió secamente "Ustedes dos parecen muy cómodos, noche ocupada, ¿Verdad?" Agrega con una sonrisa.

"¡Muy gracioso, Black! Solo estábamos hablando" Lily contesto con un bufido. Harry no se atrevía a levantar la vista luego de haber visto la expresión de James. El sabía que no era favorable.

"Hey, solo lo llamo como lo que parece" Sirius se encogió de hombros y luego dio un gran bostezo "Bueno, entonces me voy a la cama, ¿Vienes Pete?" El muchacho asintió y siguió a Sirius afuera de la Sala Común, al igual que el dio un enorme bostezo. James se quedo donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en la pareja que estaba sentada en el sillón.

"Bueno, veo como va esto" Dijo James en un tono frío "Me retiro ya que todo da lo mismo para ti" Lily suspiro y se levanto del sillón, parándose desafiante frente a James. Harry miro con los ojos ávidos, como sus padres parecían preparados para una acalorada discusión.

"¡Oh, por el amor de dios James Potter! ¿Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro?" Harry se mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de controlar su risa, mientras James miraba a Lily con furia.

"¿Tengo que pedirte perdón? Estoy seguro que no es de mi incumbencia a quien elijas para 'divertirte'" Dijo el con altivez.

"¿Divertirme?" Dijo Lily con rabia "¿Divertirme?, ¿Estas loco? ¡Por el amor de Merlín!" Ella grito y avanzo hacia James, quien retrocedió de la furiosa pelirroja que estaba delante de el "He pasado siete años viéndote tropezar y mascullar, escuchando tus ininteligibles farfulleos cada vez que quieres hablar conmigo y la primera vez que logras pronunciar una frase completa ¿Es para decirme que me 'divierto'? ¿Con Jaime?" James abrió la boca, pero no hubo respuesta "Hay una salida a Hogsmade el fin de semana de la próxima semana, ¿Crees que puedas mantener esta capacidad de pronunciar oraciones completas el tiempo suficiente para invitarme a salir?" Esto pareció lograr que James saliera de su shock y gritara apurado.

"Lily, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo la semana que viene?"

"¡Si!" Lily casi grito antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse al cuarto de las chicas. Harry la vio irse impactado, eso era bastante inesperado… Poco a poco volvió su vista a James una vez más, ni siquiera sorprendido de ver la más grande, sonrisa boba en su cara.

"¿Viste eso, Jay? Tengo una cita con Lily…" Harry se levanto de su asiento sonriendo. El tomo el brazo de James y empezó a llevarlo al dormitorio.

"Vamos chico enamorado, tu hora de dormir paso hace rato" Dijo Harry.


	6. He loves me, he loves me not

Capitulo 6: He loves me, he loves me not

A la mañana siguiente encontrabas a cuatro de los chicos Gryffindor sentados con los ojos apenas abiertos y bostezando en el Gran Salón, para el desayuno. Harry comía sin entusiasmo mientras que los otros casi caían sobre sus platos. El sabia que Remus estaba en la enfermería y había decidido que iría a visitarlo tan pronto como le fuera posible. También sabia que sus amigos caminarían penosamente de clase en clase e irse a dormir tan pronto como la cena terminara. Pero Harry había decidido tomarse un tiempo para ir a visitar a Remus antes del primer periodo, no le importaba terminar castigado. En este mes se había enterado de que en realidad no importaba si iba a clases o no, porque el tenia la firme intención de volver a su tiempo antes de que tuviera que tomar la versión de 1970 de los TIMOs. Por lo menos eso esperaba.

Tan pronto como los otros tres se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar penosamente a la torre de Adivinación, Harry guardo unos sándwiches para Remus y se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando llego a la puerta, se quedo inmóvil unos instantes, recogiendo el valor necesario y tratando de convencerse de que nada complacería más a Remus que verlo ahora.

El abrió la puerta lentamente y miro a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir cual era la cama de Remus. Al final resulto no ser muy difícil, ya que era el único ocupante de la enfermería en ese momento. Harry se acerco de puntillas a la cama, manteniéndose un ojo vigilante en caso de que Madame Pomfrey decidiera salir de su oficina.

Cuando Remus escucho abrirse la puerta, decidió mantener los ojos cerrados. El había estado despierto por un rato, pero la sola idea de moverse lo hacia sentir mas cansado, así que ni se molesto. Un suave golpeteo de pies se dirigían a su cama y el sabia que no era de Madame Pomfrey. Solo cuando la persona misteriosa se sentó al lado de su cama Remus abrió sus ojos para reconocerlo.

Harry sonrío cuando vio esos hermosos ojos dorados abrirse lentamente. El se sentó en el borde de su silla tratando de verse normal.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto en voz baja, y Remus se encogió de hombros.

"Como si todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se hubieran roto para luego acomodarse de forma completamente diferente, y cada centímetro de mi piel se hubiera abierto para…"

"¡Bueno!" Grito Harry, levantando las manos "Entendí…" Remus se giro hacia la ventana, sonriendo satisfecho, asquear a James, Sirius y Peter había perdido su encanto hace mucho tiempo, Peter era muy sensible y, Sirius y James eran demasiado resistente "Te traje un sándwich… La mayoría de mis recuerdos de la enfermería, además de el crece-huesos, claro, tienen mala comida" Harry sabia que estaba balbuceando pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando esos ojos estaban posados en el. ¡Maldito James Potter y tu incapacidad para hablar con las personas que te gustan!

"¡Gracias, Jaime, me salvaste la vida!" Grito Remus con alegría y tomo el sándwich de la mano de Harry. Harry vio como Remus devoraba la comida. Después de que el terminara el sándwich, Remus delicadamente comenzó a lamer la grasa y las migas de sus dedos, Harry miro con fascinación como la lengua rosada envolvía cada digito, lamiéndolos lenta y deliberadamente. El no podía apartar los ojos, preguntándose como seria que esa lengua lamiera sus dedos, ¿Cómo se sentiría si su piel fuera humedecida por esa lengua pecaminosamente hábil? Cuando el último dedo salio de la boca de Remus con un 'pop' Harry parecía haber recuperado algo de su compostura, y el trago saliva, el fijo sus ojos en el borde blanco en la sabana de la cama de Remus.

"Así que, ¿Cuándo sales de aquí?" Pregunto el, con los ojos en su ropa y sus dedos jugueteando con inquietud.

"Madame Pomfrey, probablemente me mantendrá aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo, a ella le gusta que me quede hasta entonces en un día de luna llena. Los fines de semana es hasta la cena" Remus dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No es que le importara mucho, después de todo, estar en le enfermería le garantizaba tiempo a solas, que era lo exactamente lo que necesitaba después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Harry por el último par de minutos se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Remus lo miro con expresión divertida, preguntándose cuando el muchacho juntaría el suficiente coraje para decir lo que quería decir. Había captado el olor del chico desde que entro en la enfermería, y las feromonas que emanaban de el podían enviar a un monje a una orgia. Remus encontró bastante divertido que el chico nuevo estaba obviamente luchando interiormente, Remus pensó que ahora entendía mejor a Lily. Después de todo tuvo que soportar por años los balbuceos de James. Es cierto que al principio Remus no pensó mucho en el nuevo chico, pero incluso el no podía ignorar la obvia excitación proveniente de Harry. ¡Y eso era después de que Jaime supiera que Remus era un Licántropo!

Remus miro de lado a Harry, y suspiro para sus adentros. El no podía permitirse echar a perder esta oportunidad, no cuando Harry era un animago lobo, el era tan tímido y retraído, y moría por la mas minima atención de Remus, demonios el chico hasta le trajo un sándwich después de la luna llena, nadie nunca le había llevado un sándwich a la enfermería. Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno de sus amigos había ido a visitarlo después de la luna llena. Era en parte por que no querían levantar sospechas, ya que se suponía que no sabían nada de la situación de su amigo, y en parte por puro agotamiento tras una noche de correr por el bosque, lo que generalmente los enviaba directamente a sus camas. Sin embargo, allí estaba Jaime, mirando la blanca sabana como si ella tuviera la respuesta a todos los misterios de la vida. Un repentino susurro se escucho desde la dirección en la que estaba la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, y Harry levanto rápidamente la vista.

"Mierda, mejor me voy antes de que ella me encuentre aquí" Le susurro el a Remus "Te veo mas tarde" Y con una fugaz sonrisa desde la puerta Harry se había ido. Remus miro hacia la puerta por un buen rato, absorto en sus pensamientos. Una parte de el quería estar enojado con Harry, por hacerle la vida mas complicada de lo que ya era, el no entendía los motivos de Harry, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Qué razón tenia el chico nuevo para interesarse en el luego de saber la verdad? Los otros únicos que sabían eran sus amigos, y estaban más interesados en las bromas y en romper las reglas, que en cuidar de él, Remus. Pero Harry lo quería, esta preocupado por el bienestar de Remus…

Otra parte de el estaba sobre la luna con alegría, por que por primera vez en toda su vida Remus sentía que tenia una oportunidad para ser feliz. El podria aprender a amar, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero el podía aprender, Jaime parecía una persona con una enorme cantidad de amor que dar y el parece que quiere dárselo todo a Remus.

Por el resto del día pensar en Jaime seguía molestando a Remus. Después de salir de la enfermería el volvió a la Sala Común, completamente decidido a hablar con Harry y averiguar lo que estaba realmente pasando, solo para descubrir que se había ido con Lily a la biblioteca. Una gran parte de Remus se dio cuenta de que no tenia por que enfrentar a Harry tan pronto, por que el todavía necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo realmente.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mas difíciles que tuvo que soportar Harry, tanto en su época como en 1977, no era que sus estudios se hubieran vuelto mas difíciles ni nada, de hecho sus notas estaban mejorando, lo que volvieron esas semanas las mas difíciles era que Remus parecía distanciarse de él. Lily le había dicho que la sutileza no era la forma de acercarse a Remus, y Harry estaba dispuesto a ir de frente y hablarlo pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de aquella mañana en la que fue a ver a Remus en la enfermería el adolescente lo ignoro por completo. Harry estaba todo el tiempo pensando en que lo pudo haber ofendido tanto como para no hablarle, por alguna razón el dudaba que fuera por haberle llevado un sándwich a la enfermería. El trato de acercarse a Remus muchas veces, con la esperanza de hablar- demonios, hasta una discusión a gritos como la que habían tenido James y Lily seria aceptable en ese momento, Harry era un hombre desesperado y enamorado.

Para empeorar las cosas, James llevo a Lily a Hogsmade en una cita, la que resulto siendo un éxito rotundo. Ellos pronto se convirtieron en la 'Nueva Pareja' alrededor de la torre Gryffindor, para el deleite de todas las chicas y la ligera decepción de los chicos que se divertían con los errores de James. Harry estaba feliz por sus padres, realmente lo estaba, (Bueno, tenia que estarlo, de lo contrario tendría que poner en peligro su propia existencia…) pero todavía herido por verlos actuar como 'Aves enamoradas muy sentimentales' como Sirius con tanta precisión los llamo. Le recordó todo lo que el había esperado y que se le había negado por razones ajenas a su voluntad.

Era un lunes por la mañana hacia la mitad del mes de noviembre, cuando Harry caminaba sin entusiasmo a desayunar, no se sentía en lo más mínimo con hambre después de ver a Remus bromeando y riendo con Sirius cuando iban a desayunar mientras lo dejaban atrás para caminar con Peter. El aun no podía ser amable con la ratita y hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de forzarse a si mismo y se conformaba con ser cortes pero distante. Lo que parecía no ser tan malo ya que parecía que Peter tampoco podía soportarlo. Justo antes de que llegara a la puerta del Gran Salón una voz grito:

"P… Har… ¡Nuevo chico Gryffindor!" Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, las cejas arqueadas por las sospechas y el dolor, para ver a Malfoy de pie junto al pasillo que conduce a los calabozos con su habitual expresión altiva y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Si, nuevo chico Slytherin?" Dijo Harry tan dulcemente como pudo, disfrutando la incomodidad que le causaba a Malfoy.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Si!" Dijo Malfoy y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar su brazo fue agarrado y el fue empujado hasta un aula vacía. Una vez que la presión se fue de su brazo, Harry tropezó un poco y se freno agarrando un escritorio.

"¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" Grito el y se froto el adolorido brazo. Malfoy, quien se posiciono al lado de la mesa del profesor se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Harry. Cualquier comentario que hubiera tenido Harry se murió en sus labios cuando vio el rostro de su enemigo.

"Mira, Harry" A Malfoy le disgustaba pero tenia la necesidad de llamarlo por su nombre "No quiero hablar contigo mas de lo que tu quieres hablar conmigo, y ni siquiera me tomaría la molestia de mencionártelo si yo tuviera otra opción"

"Bueno, eso es muy dulce de tu parte…" Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y cruzando los brazos, apoyándose en el escritorio con un resoplido.

"De todos modos, ya que somos los únicos que sabemos que estamos aquí, aparte de ese anciano, que por cierto es la persona mas inútil que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, tenemos que pensar juntos y encontrar la manera de salir de este agujero del infierno" Las palabras de Malfoy tenían sentido, en cierto modo, pensó Harry, tendrán que regresar a su tiempo, y como no había mucho que mirar a partir de 1977, calculo que Malfoy tenia razón.

"Si, supongo. Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Digo, Dumbledore dijo que estaba en el caso"

"¿Y tu le crees?" Harry se encogió de hombros, no importaba lo que dijera, Malfoy se burlaría de él de todos modos "Creo que deberíamos tratar de hacer llegar un mensaje a nuestra tiempo"

"¿Enserio, debemos enviar una lechuza o quieres hacerlo de la manera muggle?" Harry se sorprendió al notar cuanto sarcasmo podía sacarle el Slytherin.

"¡No, idiota! Usamos la biblioteca. He estado pensando en ello y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es dejando una nota para la come-libros Sangre Sucia para que la encuentre"

"¡No con esa actitud, no lo haré!" Grito Harry y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. ¡No importa en que año estuvieran, Sangre Sucia no era un término aceptable cuando se hablaba de uno de sus mejores amigos!

"Bueno, bueno, ¡Maldita sea! Relájate Harry, yo… Lo siento utilice la palabra 'S'. Dios, los Gryffindor son tan sensibles" Harry se giro lentamente, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿Acaba Malfoy de disculparse con el por llamar a Hermione Sangre Sucia? ¿Es este uno de los signos del Apocalipsis? El miro con incredulidad a Malfoy durante un buen rato, tratando de descubrir si sus oídos lo habían engañado o no, hasta que el rubio tuvo suficiente "¡Cierra la boca, Potter, vas a atrapar moscas!" Dijo Malfoy y Harry casi dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Ok, ¿Cuál era tu ingenioso plan?"

"Tu escribes una nota para la Sangre Suc… Granger, en la que le dices lo que paso y la envías a conseguir ayuda, luego ocultamos la carta en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Uno que sepamos que va a permanecer allí por veinte años pero que este a suficiente distancia como para que cualquier imbecil pueda encontrarlo, ¿Entendido?" Harry asintió lentamente, esto sonaba como un plan razonable. Una parte de el se oponía, sintiéndose bastante reacio a dejar este tiempo. El prefería que Dumbledore se tomara su tiempo para resolver este problema por que le daba mas tiempo con Remus. Pero por otro lado, por como estaban llendo las cosas ahora, no estaba muy seguro de que mas tiempo con Remus no llevaría a otra cosa que una mayor angustia para si mismo.

"Si, lo entendí. Pero, ¿Por qué no escribir la nota a uno de tus amigos?"

"Porque" Draco estaba tratando de ser paciente, realmente lo estaba intentando, es necesario conseguir ayuda, se recordaba a si mismo, pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas difícil mantener la calma "¡Ninguno de mis amigos conoce la biblioteca como la palma de su mano! Ellos tienden a dejarme ese trabajo para mi"

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo que sea. Escribiré esa estupida nota"

"Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos juntarnos en algún lugar lejos de la vista para hacerlo" Harry lo miro en un leve estado de shock.

"¿A que te refieres con juntarnos en algún lugar? ¡Soy completamente capaz de escribir una nota por mi cuenta!"

"¿Enserio? Bueno, yo no confío en ti, quiero asegurarme de que escribas todo lo que necesites poner, y dejes de lado todo lo que no es necesario escribir" Harry sentía que le empezaba a doler la cabeza y solo suspiro.

"Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos juntemos? ¿Y donde?" Draco lo pensó por unos momentos.

"Que tal aquí después de la cena. Lo escribimos y mañana iremos a ponerlo en la biblioteca"

"Ok, nos vemos luego" Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se fue antes de que Malfoy pudiera pensar mas formas de insultarlo.


	7. Well seclude, I see all

Smithback_: Quedate tranquila no hay problema yo hize lo mismo con otros fics, asi que no hay ningun problema. Gracias._

19-NeKoLuCid-91_: Eso es algo que no te puedo contar. Pero pensalo así, Harry lo ama incluso en el presente/futuro y Remus se puede enamorar de Jaime, pero en el presente/futuro Remus tendría un problema consigo mismo por que, Harry es el hijo de su amigo y es 20 años menor que el. ¿Pero vos que crees que va a pasar? ¿Van a estar juntos en el presente/futuro?_

_Se que estoy tardando en actualizar, pero voy a intentar hacerlo semanalmente._

Capitulo 7: Well secluded, I see all

Harry se froto los ojos, cansado. Si el hubiera sabido que escribir una maldita carta tardaría tanto le hubiera dejado el trabajo a Malfoy y terminarlo de una vez. Pero finalmente, después de largas horas y largas discusiones sobre prácticamente cada palabra los ex-enemigos, ahora aliados, lograron producir algo que era aceptable para ambos. Harry parpadeo varias veces antes de que lograra enfocar la mirada en el pergamino, y leer la carta.

"Querida Hermione:

Se que esto va a sorprenderte ya que ni siquiera se si notaste que no estoy, pero yo si lo hice. Estoy en 1977, con Malfoy, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Estábamos discutiendo en algún lugar de los calabozos y de alguna manera ambos caímos en una 'Alcoba Tempus', estoy bastante seguro de que tu sabes mejor que yo como funcionan estas cosas, o lo harás cuando busques en los libros…

De todos modos, necesitamos informar a Dumbledore de lo que paso y de cuando estamos así el podría tratar de llevarnos de vuelta 'allí', pero por favor no le digas a nadie mas sobre esto.

Aparte de eso todo va bien, me encontré con los Merodeadores y déjame decirte, ¡Todas las historias son verdaderas! Realmente me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme con los trabajos escolares, aunque…

Los echo de menos a todos.

Con amor, Harry"

"¡Dios, esas fueron las mas largas y mas atroces tres horas de mi vida!" Exclamo el en voz alta, mientras doblaba el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo guardaba en su mochila, Draco lo miro con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Eso fue tu culpa! ¡Eres un analfabeta!"

"¡Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo, no volvamos a hacerlo otra vez!" Le respondió Harry y se levanto de su asiento, sintiendo sus huesos y sus músculos volviendo a su lugar original luego de haber estado tres horas inclinado en la carta.

"Nos vemos en la biblioteca mañana después de la cena, vamos a buscar el libro adecuado" Harry asintió en silencio, ya que no quería prolongar su estancia en esa aula desierta.

Luego de que Malfoy se fue, Harry se estiro antes de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, sin pensarlo mucho, para luego ponerse la capa invisible que le había prestado James. El camino lentamente por los pasillos, él no tenia demasiado sueño y no quería volver a la Sala Común para ser despreciado por Remus, otra vez. Así continuo penosamente por los pasillos sintiendo lastima por si mismo.

Al pasar por el corredor del tercer piso un movimiento le llamo la atención, Harry se detuvo y quedo inmóvil, temiendo que pudieran ser Filch y la Sra. Norris. Sintió su corazón latiendo más rápido y se acerco lentamente a la pared para pegarse a ella, tratando de respirar superficialmente. Le tomo a Harry un momento o dos recordar que Filch ni siquiera estaba en la escuela aun, y que la Sra. Norris todavía no había nacido. Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, el cuidador actual era un tanto débil disciplinando, algo que los Merodeadores aprovechaban al máximo.

Harry miro en silencio como una figura se asomaba cuidadosamente por la esquina, y luego se deslizo en el corredor, aparentemente vacío. El contuvo la respiración, sorprendido, al ver nadad más y nada menos que al hombre de sus sueños. Remus se deslizaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Harry ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, y el comenzó a seguir al licántropo adolescente.

Juntos pasaron por los pisos inferiores, y luego el hall de entrada. Harry estaba bastante sorprendido al ver que Remus se encaminaba fuera del castillo. No era probable que el hubiera elegido ir al Bosque Prohibido, no a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero parecía que Remus tomaba otro camino, al cual se dirigía rápidamente, el iba hacia los invernaderos de cristal.

Remus abrió la puerta del oscuro invernadero, y se encamino al fondo del mismo. Harry lo siguió, preguntándose que clase de planta necesitaba tanto cuidado. Pero parecía que a Remus no le interesaban las plantas por el momento ya que no se molesto en iluminar el lugar, a excepción de la luz que salía de su varita, y cuando se acercaron al fondo de cristal apareció una figura. En la tenue luz de la varita de Remus era difícil para Harry decir quien era esa persona, pero pudo notar que tenía el pelo rojo. La cara del chico, pues era un muchacho, le recordó a Harry por alguna razón a Ron.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Lupin, estaba por irme" Dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa y encendió un par de velas que puso en la plataforma detrás de él.

"No tenia la capa de James. Tuve que ser astuto" Respondió Remus un tanto malhumorado, y se apoyo en la larga mesa de trabajo. Harry los miraba, mientras empezaba a sentir temor en la boca del estomago.

"¡Ustedes los Gryffindors le dan demasiada importancia a esa estupida capa!" Se burlo el muchacho.

"¿Detecto un poco de hostilidad hacia los Gryffindors? ¿Te sientes dejado de lado, no Prewett?" Bromeo Remus con una sonrisa, y el chico resoplo.

"¡Gryffindor puede ser bueno para Molly y Gideon, pero estoy bastante feliz en Hufflepuff, muchas gracias!" El cerebro de Harry comenzó a trabajar, Molly, Prewett, Gideon… Este debe ser Fabián Prewett, maldición, ¡El estaba viendo al tío de Ron coqueteando descaradamente con el hombre que ama! Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar sin producir sonido. ¿Realmente, que iba a decir? El no podía decirles que dejaran de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo… Así que, miro, con la mandíbula apretada y las rodillas débiles, como Remus se acercaba al Hufflepuff, gruñendo desde su garganta, para que se callara.

Y además Harry vio como Remus tomaba el control de la situación y tomaba al muchacho inmovilizándolo contra el vidrio, besando brutalmente a Fabián, quien parecía disfrutar inmensamente si considerabas sus gemidos. Harry sintió que su corazón era estrujado, como si alguien quisiera sacar toda la sangre de él, el respiraba dolorosamente dañando su garganta. Esto iba a terminar solo de una forma, y Harry no quería que fuera así. Pero aun así no podía irse, o apartar la vista.

Remus fue implacable, cada movimiento que hacia era contundente, cada sonido que producía iba directo a la polla de Harry, muy para su vergüenza. El nunca pensó que tendría alguna intención voyeurista, _(voyeurista: es una persona que obtiene placer observando, sin ser visto, a personas desnudas) _pero ahí estaba, viendo como Remus posicionaba a Fabián Prewett, preparándose para entrar en el. Cuando Harry sintió las primeras lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, supo que había visto suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a la entrada, sin preocuparse en absoluto de no hacer ruido, sabiendo que ambos adolescentes no serian concientes de lo que los rodeaba, al menos por un rato. El paso la puerta y se quito la capa de invisibilidad, encontrando el fino y transparente material restrictivo. El necesitaba sentir el frío aire de la noche en su cara, el sintió que podía respirar nuevamente después del calor y la mala ventilación del invernadero, y después de lo que acababa de ver. El corrió por el castillo, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, pasando por las escaleras y los pasillos. No le importaba si lo atrapaban, es mas una parte de el quería una buena pelea con un perfecto o el cuidador. Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su cara, pero el ya no las notaba. Ya nada parecía importarle, estaba solo y así se iba a quedar, y ni siquiera la generosa propuesta de Lily de ayudarlo a conseguir a Remus serviría, ya que el Hombre Lobo nunca seria suyo.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio el arrojo la capa en el baúl de James y a si mismo en su cama, respirando con dificultad y su cuerpo destrozado por el llanto. Nunca mas que antes, el quería volver a su tiempo, donde las cosas eran menos complicadas, cuando estaba enamorado de su profesor y había mejores razones para no poder tenerlo. Entonces, el decidió que haría todo lo que pudiera para que lo mas pronto posible regresara a su casa, con sus amigos y el Hogwarts que el conocía.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Paso cerca de treinta minutos bajo los chorros de agua caliente de la ducha antes de que volviera a sentirse como un ser humano. El no quería hablar con Remus, ni siquiera quería verlo, cada vez que lo veía, volvían a el las vergonzosas escenas de la noche anterior y cada recuerdo parecía torturar el alma de Harry aun mas.

El uso el clima como excusa para su mal humor, y dijo que se sentía un poco enfermo. Ya que en el cielo del exterior, que se veía desde el Gran Salón, había nubes negras, haciendo que el estado de animo de todos estuviera por el suelo, nadie le preguntaba por su comportamiento.

Draco seguía mirando de reojo a Harry, notando su mandíbula apretada y la forma en que parecía febrilmente entusiasmado por encontrar el libro adecuado para poner la carta de Hermione. Draco sabia que algo estaba molestando a Harry, algo que no estaba ahí la noche anterior, pero no estaba en su naturaleza se comprensivo y ofrecer asesoramiento. Especialmente no cuando se trataba de Harry, después de años de rivalidad su primer instinto fue disfrutar del dolor y el malestar del otro chico, pero últimamente, ya que terminaron en 1977 las cosas habían cambiado.

Por primera vez en siete años Draco no era el rey de su castillo, o mejor dicho su casa. Draco aprendió muy pronto que defender a Snape había hecho que lo etiquetaran como 'El amigo del perdedor' y, básicamente, eso lo dejo en la parte inferior de la escala social de Slytherin. ¡Y si había una cosa que Draco odiaba era estar en el final de cualquier cosa!

"Aquí, ¿Qué tal este libro?" Draco se encogió de hombros al mirar el libro que Harry estaba sosteniendo. Era una vieja edición de 'Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo', "¿Qué?, Hermione lee estas cosas cuando no estudia" Dijo Harry al ver la mirada de escepticismo de Draco. Draco miro el libro, que parecía bastante viejo, pero aun así estaba en buen estado. El miro al estante asegurándose de que no había otras copias del libro y se encogió de hombros. Después de todo Harry conocía a Hermione mucho mas de lo que Draco lo hacia, y Draco estaba bastante complacido de eso. El vio como Harry sacaba el sobre de su bolsillo y lo depositaba entre las páginas amarillentas del libro. Antes de que Harry pudiera poner el libro nuevamente en su estante una alegre voz lo llamo desde su espalda.

"Hey, Jaime, ¿Dónde has estado?, te busque por todas partes" Ambos, Harry y Draco saltaron de culpabilidad y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Remus, quien parecía restarle importancia a la expresión en blanco de Harry "Dijimos que nos encontraríamos aquí para hacer nuestro ensayo de Herbología…"

Harry salio de su estado de shock, cuando oyó la voz de Remus, lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de Remus diciéndole a Fabián que se girara y se inclinara sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento, encontré otro compañero de Herbología. Este es Alex" Señalo a Draco y luego paso al lado de ambos, empujando el libro en manos de Draco, y prácticamente corrió de la biblioteca, dejando a dos adolescentes perplejos mirando como desaparecía. Le tomo a Remus un par de segundos para volver en sus sentidos, y miro a Draco. Draco por su parte, se encogió de hombros como diciendo que a el no podía importarle menos, y menos ahora que había ejecutado su plan. Remus frunció el ceño y se apresuro siguiendo a Harry.

Harry iba a un rápido ritmo, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con llenar sus ojos. El no creía que estar tan cerca de Remus seria tan difícil. Se sentía tan débil y estupido, el odiaba el hecho de que no podía simplemente dejar atrás los recuerdos de Remus con otro chico y superarlo, si tuviera mas fuerza y menos corazón el estaría buscando su 'liberador de estrés' ahora, pero no podía simplemente no podía. Sabia que el mismo no era el tipo de chico que iba por ahí y tenia sexo así como así, demonios el solo tenia que mirar a sus padres para saber que era el tipo de chico completamente fiel, después de todo, ambos pasaron casi siete años revoloteando alrededor del otro teniendo ojos solo para el otro en una escuela llena de adolescentes en celo.

"¡Jaime, Jay, espera!" Harry se detuvo y espero a que Remus lo alcanzara. El no quería hablar con Remus pero sabia que era tonto huir "Jaime, ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Por que huyes así?" Dijo Remus mientras se detenía y ponía sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Por supuesto, esa respiración agitada no ayudo a Harry para en absoluto, pero no dijo nada.

"Ya te dije tengo cosas que hacer" Dijo Harry rotundamente.

"Si, estudiar Herbologia en la biblioteca con Alex..." Harry se cruzo de brazos y frunció los labios, el realmente no apreciaba que se burlaran de él así "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que me evitas?"

"¿Yo evitándote? ¡Bueno, eso es interesante! ¡No me has dicho ni una sola palabra en estas ultimas semanas que no fuera sobre el trabajo escolar!" Replico Harry, sintiendo como se acababa su paciencia, ¿Cómo se atrevía Remus a acusarlo de esa manera?

"Yo... Es que..." Harry miro con curiosidad como Remus, prácticamente, se retorcía en su lugar.

"¿Qué quieres de mi Remus?" Pregunto Harry con voz cansada, ya habían sido suficientes juegos, quería respuestas, para bien o para mal, para que él pudiera seguir adelante con su patética vida.

"Solo quiero que seamos amigos, no entiendo ¿Por qué me trataste así?" Declaro Remus.

"No lo sabes ¿Verdad?... Yo... Ya no me necesitas" Harry se encogió de hombros "Solo, vuelve con tu 'Novio' ¡Estoy seguro que le encantaría que lo inclinaras en la mesa de trabajo del invernadero!" Harry cerró la boca, abriendo los ojos con horror, oh Merlín, no... ¡MIERDA! La cara de Remus estaba completamente en blanco y su respiración se volvió superficial por la sorpresa.

"Tu nos viste..." El primer instinto de Harry fue salir corriendo, pero algo lo mantenía firme en su lugar y con la cabeza en alto.

"¡Si, lo hice!" Remus suspiro y se dejo caer derrotado contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Harry. El estaba listo para tratar de defender las circunstancias que lo llevaron a defender a ver a los muchachos, de hecho, si Remus insistía en el tema pronto descubriría que Harry no tenia absolutamente ninguna razón para estar donde estaba la noche anterior. Pero Remus no se veía como si fuera a regañarlo o a acusarlo de nada. Se quedo sentado ahí, atrayendo sus piernas a su pecho y pareciendo un cachorro perdido.

"Lo siento. No quería que nadie nos viera. Fue solo… un 'liberador de estrés', nada mas" Murmuro el para si mismo. Harry se sentó con cuidado al lado de Remus, imitando su postura. Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos.

"Yo te olí, ese día en la enfermería, después de la luna llena" Harry miro el perfil de Remus, sintiéndose como un idiota "Sabia que me querías. Pero yo no podía. Digo… Ninguno de los 'otros' saben lo que soy" Otros, ¿Plural? ¡Oh, eso es, simplemente, brillante! "Nunca es mas que sexo, ellos no quieren nada mas y yo no quiero nada mas. Pero…" Remus giro su cabeza y el ámbar de sus ojos se encontró con el aguamarina de los de Harry "Tu sabes lo que soy y aun así me quieres… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres la persona mas increíble que he conocido, y que seas un Hombre Lobo no me importa. No eres tu, es algo que te paso y no te define" Dijo Harry en voz baja. Remus le sonrío.

"Ninguno de mis amigos lo vio así jamás, ninguno de ellos me quiere como tu clamas hacerlo" Le susurro, y Harry dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

"Eso es probablemente por que ninguno de ellos es gay" Remus asintió y sonrío un poco.

"Entonces, ¿Ahora que?" Harry estiro sus piernas y cruzo las manos sobre su estomago.

"Yo no soy uno de tus 'liberadores de estrés', y yo no quiero ser tu juguete. Quiero mas"

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo darte mas?" Harry se arrodillo frente a Remus.

"Puedes empezar por invitarme a Hogsmade este sábado"

"Vamos a ir de todos modos, con los demás" Dijo Remus y Harry cerro los ojos por el dolor.

"Bien, olvídalo" Dijo Harry y se puso de pie, cuando Remus lo agarro del brazo.

"No, espera, lo siento. Jaime, ¿Te gustaría ir este fin de semana a Hogsmade conmigo?" Harry fingió pensar en ello, lo cual hizo reír a Remus.

"Me encantaría" El se inclino y le dio, a Remus, un suave beso en los labios antes de ponerse de pie yendo rápidamente hacia la sala, sorprendido por su propio atrevimiento, pero sin embargo, con una gran sonrisa. Remus pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.


	8. Join the holly Kama Sutra, everyone

_Bueno, en este capitulo van a notar mas por que es rated M, va a ver una escena sexual un poco detallada. Espero que de todas formas, a las personas que no les gustan este tipo de cosas, les guste el capitulo. _

Capitulo 8: Join the holly Kama Sutra, everyone

La siguiente semana fue una de las mejores en la vida de Harry. Ahora que había renunciado al acercamiento sutil y Remus lo notaba, las cosas parecían mejor. El disfrutaba el pequeño coqueteo que se dedicaban mutuamente, aun si no llevaba a nada. No que Harry fuera virgen e intentara salvar su pureza hasta el día en que Remus deslizara un anillo por su dedo, y tampoco era un hombre cruel, encadenar al pobre Hombre Lobo sin querer darle nada. Era solo que Harry tenia un punto a probar y era un hombre terco. No quería que Remus lo viera como otro tipo fácil con el que puede tener sexo en los invernaderos o en una clase desierta.

Harry se emociono cuando Remus rechazo a Fabián. Harry hacia lo posible para mantener contento y satisfecho a Remus, un que se hizo mas difícil por el hecho de que la luna llena estaba muy cerca. Era a mediados de noviembre y la luna llena iba a elevarse el día 25, el siguiente viernes. Conforme pasaban los días Remus se ponía mas tenso y mas nervioso, a pesar de que Harry hacia lo posible para mantener el estrés de Remus bajo, alguna que otra discusión con Sirius era inevitable.

En la mañana del sábado 19 Harry se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Hoy era el 'Gran Día', hoy el y Remus saldrían en su primera cita oficial. Harry había decidido que si Remus quería llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel (y la cercanía de la luna llena casi aseguraba que Remus querría) Harry no iba a detenerlo. Se vistió, silbando suavemente para si mismo, y estaba contento de que los otros habían ido a desayunar mas temprano. No era que le diera vergüenza ser gay, las circunstancias en las que eso fue revelado por primera vez le permitió ser conciente de ello, pero el todavía no estaba seguro de que era lo que pensaban las personas de la homosexualidad en los '70.

Además, Remus no parecía demasiado interesado en gritar su sexualidad desde el techo, de modo que Harry no lo había presionado con el tama. En muchas maneras estar allí en los años setenta era mucho mejor que estar en su propio tiempo, y se debía principalmente a que allí era Jaime Harrison, un Gryffindor de séptimo año, y no el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Harry disfrutaba mucho de su anonimato y se aprovechaba de eso. Se paseaba por el Gran Salón, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando noto a los hermosos ojos color ámbar posados en el, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

"Buenos días a todos" Canto el alegremente mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a llenar su plato con comida.

"Te vez feliz hoy, ¿Emocionado por tu primer viaje a Hogsmade?" Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry capto brevemente los ojos de Remus, y trato de no sonrojarse.

"Así es. Después de todo lo que me contaron…" Mintió el alegremente. El resto del desayuno pasó con Sirius, James y Peter contando historias de Hogsmade, pero Harry apenas escuchaba lo que decían, sus ojos estaban prácticamente pegados a Remus, y los dos estaban coqueteando descaradamente enfrente de las narices de sus amigos. Lily lo miraba todo con diversión, en realidad no le sorprendía que ambos estuvieran coqueteando tan abiertamente, pero nunca pensó que el resto del grupo seria tan denso como para no darse cuenta de que Harry y Remus estaban prácticamente desvistiéndose con los ojos.

Después del desayuno el grupo se dirigió a las puertas, donde el vigilante, el Sr. Kavas estaba marcando los nombres de su lista. Los Merodeadores se quejaron de tener que pasar por una experiencia tan tediosa, cada uno, y cada vez que iban, y todos pensaron que seria mas rápido entrar al castillo y simplemente ir furtivamente por uno de los pasadizos secretos. Cuando finalmente llego el turno de Harry el viejo gruñón parecía encantado de tener a esos problemáticos fuera del colegio por lo menos durante unas horas, hasta que sus pequeños y brillantes ojos calleron sobre Harry.

"¿Quién eres?" Le gruño a Harry.

"Jaime Harrison" El viejo vigilante consulto su lista un rato antes de hablar triunfante.

"No estas en la lista, no puedes ir" Harry abrió la boca y trato desesperadamente de pensar una buena excusa para que lo dejara ir, cuando Sirius paso al frente y estallo.

"¡El es de séptimo, no puedes molestarlo así! ¡Guarda tus tontas técnicas de intimidación para los de tercero!" Harry estaba bastante sorprendido por el estallido de Sirius, nunca, ni en un millón de años, el se atrevería a hablarle así a un adulto, aun cuando este era un maldito idiota.

"¡El no esta en la lista, y a menos que pueda conseguir una hoja de permiso de sus padres o tutores no ira!" Harry estaba tentado de darse la vuelta y pedirle a Lily que escribiera uno, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer contacto visual con ella, el viejo vigilante se quejo "Sr. Black, no me gusta su actitud, creo que es necesario recordarle que debe respetar a su mayores. ¡Detención, esta noche, en mi oficina después de la cena!" Y con eso el se dio la vuelta, donde había una fila detrás de los Merodeadores, para finalizar su tarea. Sirius maldijo en voz baja, y los seis se movieron al lado del patio para decidir que harían ahora.

"Olvídense del viejo loco, vallamos por el pasadizo de Honeyduke, Jay podría usar mi capa y nadie lo notaria" Susurro James con complicidad, y Harry quiso reír. Esta era tan parecida a su primera salida a Hogsmade como cuando estaba en tercero. No quería tener que ocultarse, odiaba que tener que colarse por ahí como un criminal solo por un puñado de caramelos. Además, la ultima vez que fue a Hogsmade oculto se entero de que todos creían que Sirius había traicionado a sus padres, quien sabe que espantosos secretos se le podrían ser revelados esta vez. Pero lo que realmente lo hizo decidirse fue el hecho de que no quería que su primera cita oficial con Remus tuviera lugar cuando uno de ellos se estaba escondiendo.

"No, esta bien, no se preocupen" Dijo el con tristeza, la felicidad que tenia hace solo unos minutos había desaparecido mas rápido que una rica cerveza de manteca "Ustedes vayan y diviértanse, tráiganme unos caramelos… Me voy a quedar aquí y voy a ponerme al día con los deberes" Agrego, y levanto la mano cuando James estaba apunto de protestar.

"Me quedare con Jaime" Harry trato con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que una sonrisa de suficiencia se posicionara en su rostro luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Remus.

"Nos quedaremos todos" Sirius dijo con firmeza, y Harry casi gimió por la desesperación.

"No, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos todos, estoy seguro de que Lily y James están muriéndose por encontrar un rincón en el que puedan besarse y tu tienes una detención esta noche, necesitaras tu fuerza" Remus dijo tranquilamente, luego de eso Sirius cedió.

"¡Oh, esta bien!"

En ese momento Lily tomo a Harry del brazo y lo empujo hacia un costado, Harry siguió a su madre curioso, preguntándose que sabiduría compartiría con el esta vez y que tan embarazoso seria.

"Jaime prométeme que serás cuidadoso" Por eso Harry arqueo sus cejas.

"¿Cuidadoso?"

"Tu sabes a que me refiero, usa protección. Conozco un hechizo muy útil contra las enfermedades, es uno especial para parejas homosexuales…" Harry sintió como sus mejillas ardían y su vista se nublaba ligeramente, esto era mucho peor de lo que imanaba. Era de separarse algo así de Hermione, pero no de su madre… En algún lugar en el fondo sabia que esto no debería sorprenderlo demasiado, pero aun así, el oir esas cosas de la boca de Lily le estaba haciendo desear que la tierra lo tragara y olvidarse de que la idea del sexo hubiera existido en cualquier momento.

"Yo… Gracias" Balbuceo sin convicción, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de su madre.

"¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?" Harry quedo horrorizado.

"¡No!, quiero decir, gracias por cuidar de mi y de todo, pero por favor, no me enseñes el hechizo" Lily sonrío con dulzura y le acaricio la mejilla a Harry.

"No te preocupes hijo, estoy practicando, digo, probablemente tendré que tener esta conversación contigo de nuevo en algún momento, ¿No?" Harry mordió fuertemente su labio sintiendo el dolor, no Lily, por desgracia no tendrás que tener esta conversación de nuevo… De pronto a el no le importaron mas los consejos maternales y embarazosos, y solo tomo a Lily abrazándola fuertemente.

"Gracias" Dijo el, y Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Cuando Harry sintió que nuevamente tenia suficiente control sobre si mismo como para no avergonzarse mas el libero a Lily "Solo tráeme algo rico de Honeyduke" Pidió el.

"Por supuesto" Dijo ella con alegría y se volvió hacia los demás que estaban esperando con impaciencia que los dos terminaran su pequeño momento. Harry y Remus despidieron a sus amigos y los cuatro desaparecieron entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a Hogsmade. Cuando los demás ya se habían ido, Harry se dirigió nuevamente hacia el castillo, de pronto estaba nervioso. La charla que acababa de tener con Lily, combinado con el hecho de que confiaba en que el día en Hogsmade lo pasaría coqueteando con Remus, lo dejaba totalmente expuesto.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde?" Pregunto Remus mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

"A la biblioteca, claro, tengo que ponerme al día con algunas tareas" Harry dijo lo mas alegremente que pudo, volviendo a su cómodo estado de coqueteo. No era que no quisiera hacer el amor con Remus, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco extraño. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad, en lo que a el concernía, una fantasía materializada en carne y hueso, y el estaba mas que nervioso.

"Oh" El miro de reojo a Remus, que parecía cabizbajo. Harry se sintió como un completo idiota por hacer que Remus se sintiera así, pero no podía evitarlo "Esta bien, vamos"

"Espera, ¿Enserio vamos a la biblioteca" Pregunto Harry incrédulo.

"Dijiste que tenias que ponerte al día con algunos trabajos escolares, así que supongo que te ayudare. De todos modos, no hay mucho que hacer en la torre" Remus dijo con una sonrisa triste que no le llego a los ojos.

"Lo siento Remus, yo… Yo no quería atarte o algo por el estilo y se que te estas controlando solo por que te lo pedí y eso no es realmente justo…"

"No, no lo es" Remus interrumpió el balbuceo de Harry, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el mismo. La ultima semana sin nada de sexo lo hacia sentir un poco mareado por las hormonas. El tenia que controlar estrictamente sus sentimientos y sus deseos, el deseaba haber ido con sus amigos a Hogsmade. ¡Por lo menos ahí no se sentiría tan tentado de saltarle a sus amigos a cada segundo, pero no, el había decidido quedarse con Jaime, y ahora el otro chico quería ir a la maldita biblioteca!

Harry suavemente rezaba por que los rígidos dedos que Remus había puesto sobre su propio brazo, se entrelazaran con los suyos. El atrajo los dedos de Remus hacia sus labios y suavemente beso sus yemas, sonriendo por la suave respiración que tomo Remus.

"Vamos" Dijo Harry con sus dedos todavía entrelazados con los de Remus, mientras tiraba de él guiándolo hacia las escaleras. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el séptimo piso hasta que Harry se detuvo enfrente de una blanca pared. Remus miro a Harry dudoso, pero este le dio un pequeño guiño y le dijo que diera unos pasos atrás. Remus se apoyo en la pared de enfrente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y vio como Harry cerraba los ojos concentrándose en algo y empezaba a pasear ante el muro blanco. Después de que pasara tres veces Remus estaba a punto de decir algo cuando en la pared empezó a materializarse una puerta. Remus abrió la boca y vio con asombro como se iban añadiendo los últimos detalles a la puerta. Harry se volteo hacia el con una orgullosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Wow" Dijo Remus por el asombro, nunca antes había visto esta habitación. El hizo una nota mental para acordarse de comprobar si la habitación aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres" Harry explico orgulloso, contento de saber algo del castillo que los Merodeadores no "Esta habitación te da todo lo que necesites"

"Y, ¿Qué necesitamos?" Pregunto Remus con cautela, no queriendo hacer o decir nada que pudiera hacer que Harry cambiara de opinión.

"Ya lo veras" Harry dijo alegremente, antes de poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente. Primero el miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la sala había entendido completamente su pedido (No que creyera que la habitación tendría un problema con 'Un lugar para hacer el amor con Remus'…), y luego abrió la puerta de par en par invitando al otro chico con una sonrisa. Remus podía sentir la emoción de Harry y sonrío suavemente mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la gigante cama que estaba en la sala.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro detrás de ambos Remus se dio la vuelta y empujo suavemente a Harry contra la puerta, sus instintos gritaban que lo tomara, pero el sabia muy bien que si trataba de hacerlo probablemente Harry lo dejaría ahí solo. Así que apoyo su mano en la mejilla de Harry y atrajo su rostro al suyo uniéndolos en un suave beso. Harry casi podía oír como la sangre de Remus rugía, y el trato de profundizar el beso, pero Remus no se lo permitió.

"Espera, Jaime" Harry miro confundido al chico que parecía pensar 'Muy-Pronto-Para-Ser-Amantes' "Faltan tres días para la luna llena y mi control sobre el lobo se esta debilitando, y en este momento lo que quiere es sentir. Lo que quiero eres tú, para tener sexo violento… Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es… Es que necesito saber que no te vas a arrepentir en el medio o algo por el estilo…" Harry se mordió el labio y trato de calmar el sentimiento de culpa que estaba teniendo, esto no era justo para Remus y por primera vez Harry llego a apreciar realmente lo mucho que Remus se estaba conteniendo.

"No voy a corre, lo juro. De hecho, te digo algo, voy a cederte todo el control desde este segundo en adelante. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo" Dijo el alegremente, pero sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente cuando un brillo salvaje se apodero de los ojos de Remus, antes de que se volvieran confusos y luego decepcionados.

"Ah, bueno, eso podría ser un problema…" Harry mordió su labio tratando de decidir si había o no un verdadero problema.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto el en voz baja y Remus le dio una sonrisa a cambio.

"Si, veras hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, que no se por donde empezar" Harry se estremeció bajo esa ardiente mirada, sintiéndose cada vez mas y mas emocionado a cada segundo que pasaba. Remus recorrió el pecho de Harry con sus manos y luego a regañadientes, dejo de mirar esos ojos aguamarina para ver lo que Harry estaba usando "Jaime, ¿Por qué estas usando el uniforme de la escuela?" Harry sintió como su cara se calentaba al ver la expresión divertida de Remus.

"Yo… No tengo mucha ropa casual…" Balbuceo el.

"¿Y la corbata?"

"Me iba a poner una tunica cuando recordé que no tenia, pero ya tenia la corbata puesta y en cierto modo… Me olvide de que la tenia puesta…" Explico Harry tímidamente. Remus tomo la corbata en su mano y la dejaba correr por entre sus dedos, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

"Decidí lo que quiero. Tu, desnudo, en la cama. Deja la corbata" Con un pequeño guiño lanzo la corbata hacia la cara de Harry y se fue a posarse cómodamente en la cama, esperando el strip-tease de Harry.

Harry paso la lengua por sus labios, nervioso, ninguno de sus antiguos amantes le habían pedido que diera un strip-tease, y lo consideraba un poco extraño, pero decidió tomar todo con calma y darle a Remus el mejor espectáculo que pudiera.

El empezó aflojando su corbata para poder levantar el cuello de la camisa y deslizarla bajo la corbata. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa sensual a Remus y comenzó a trabajar con los botones de su camisa mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Desabrocho la mitad de los botones de su camisa y se detuvo para sacarse los zapatos con sus pies. Esa era la parte fácil, y luego vinieron las medias… Harry tuvo que saltar en el lugar en una manera bastante indigna para lograr quitárselas, pero el se consideraba a si mismo afortunado de que no se hubiera caído. Además, un vistazo a Remus confirmo que al lobo no parecía importarle ni un poco que su pareja fuera tan torpe. Cuando finalmente se quito las medias, continúo caminando hacia las camas, todavía desabrochando la camisa. Una vez que termino de desabrochar los botones, deslizo la camisa suavemente por sus hombros, dejando que la prenda cayera.

Se lamió los labios cuando vio que Remus se quitaba la ropa apoyado en la cabecera y, lentamente, frotaba su dura polla. Ver a Remus desnudo le dio la confianza que necesitaba para finalmente quitarse la última de sus prendas. Cuando dejo su pantalón y su calzoncillo detrás de el, al final de un largo camino de ropa que llegaba hasta la puerta, Remus sonrío salvajemente. Harry subió a la cama sin romper el contacto visual y se posiciono encima de Remus.

"¿Ahora que?" Pregunto el con voz ronca, rozando su pelvis, impacientemente, contra Remus, hasta que Remus detuvo el roce para disgusto de Harry. Remus sonrío y aflojo la corbata del cuello de Harry aun más, hasta que fue capaz de deslizarla por el increíblemente oscuro cabello.

"Junta tus manos" Ordeno el toscamente y Harry obedeció inmediatamente, emocionado por jugar juegos locos de esclavitud con Remus. La experiencia le enseñaba a Harry que el nunca debía dar demasiado poder a su pareja, para que eso no se le vuelva contra el, pero con Remus se sentía seguro, sabiendo que el tenia tanto poder sobre el Licántropo como Remus sobre el. Además, aquí no era Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Chico Dorado, El Chico Que Vivió o ningún otro nombre que la prensa hubiera decidido darle, aquí era simplemente Jaime, nada más ni nada menos. Y lo que Jaime quería ahora, era que Remus se diera prisa y lo tomara en esa cama.

Una vez que le mostraron las muñecas, Remus, deslizo el nudo de la corbata sobre ellas y apretó el nudo para mantenerlas juntas. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry por encima de las rayas doradas y rojas de la corbata y el sonrío por la lujuria que vio en ellos. Rápidamente y sin problemas Remus se volcó y atrapo a Harry debajo de su propio cuerpo, levanto las atadas muñecas y las pego contra la cabecera con un sencillo hechizo. Harry se retorcía y se movía intentando acomodarse, y también para chequear sus ataduras, que demostraron ser suficientemente apretadas para que no se pudiera mover pero no tan apretadas como para cortarle la circulación.

Remus se tomo su tiempo, observando a su nuevo amante, memorizando cada tentadora línea y curva, sintiendo como su boca se inundaba de saliva. El no mentía cuando le había dicho a Harry que no sabia que era lo que mas quería. El cuerpo tumbado debajo de el era tan hermoso, casi perfecto, incluso esos ojos tan prometedores que dejaban a Remus casi sin aliento. Remus paso sus manos, suavemente, por los costados de Harry, sintiendo como la piel temblaba bajo su tacto. El se inclino hacia delante y coloco pequeños besos y pequeñas mordidas en las partes de Harry que Remus encontraba más atrayentes.

Harry decidió que debía haber muerto e ido al cielo, porque esta era una tortura tan pura y deliciosa, y amaba cada segundo de ella. Claro que el hubiera preferido que Remus bajara mas y tocara su polla, la cual estaba pidiendo por atención, pero ya que tenia las manos atadas había poco que podía hacer. Remus no tenía prisa, sabiendo muy bien que su amante no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

El empezó su camino en la clavícula de Harry, y luego lentamente se abrió paso hasta su pecho. Después de demostrar su admiración por los pezones de Harry, le paso la lengua por los músculos de su abdomen. Remus podía saborear el sudor en la piel de Harry, salado y seductor, y debajo el sabor único de la piel de su amante. Luego Remus alcanzo un reluciente premio, capturo el dorado piercing entre sus dientes y tiro de el suavemente, haciendo que la espalda de Harry se arqueara sobre la cama. Harry estaba muy contento de que el hechizo de Dumbledore se encargara tanto de su piercing como de su cara, porque habría sido casi imposible explicar por que tenía diminutas figuras de un ciervo, un lirio, un perro y un lobo en el piercing de su ombligo.

Los labios de Remus pasaron por la línea de pelo que lo llevaba hasta la polla de Harry, y la respiración de Harry esperando que Remus hiciera algo, pero nuevamente Remus se lo negó. El miro hacia arriba con una picara sonrisa que hizo que Harry quisiera darle una patada.

"Eres muy hermoso, ¿Lo sabias?" Remus murmuro, quien estaba disfrutando mas de lo que alguna vez pensó posible, esta capacidad de hacerlo todo lentamente y saborear la sensación de la piel suave en su boca, era algo que no llegaba a hacer a menudo. Bueno, en realidad si quería ser completamente honesto consigo mismo. Todos sus encuentros sexuales consistían en sexo rápido en lugares inapropiados. Pero Jaime ofrecía mucho mas, que ni siquiera la cercanía a la luna llena y la bestia furiosa podían vencer. Si fuera por el habría continuado esta placentera tortura durante horas, pero la impaciencia estaba prácticamente irradiando de Harry y además, su propia polla estaba enviándole mensajes bastantes claros de lo que quería, así que Remus levanto la cabeza para preguntarle a Harry si traía algún tipo de lubricante cuando vio una pequeña jarra puesta sobre la mesita de noche casi inocentemente "¿De donde diablos salio eso?"

"Sala de los Menesteres, te lo dije. ¡Ahora muévete!" Dijo Harry casi con enojo. Todos sus sistemas estaban en una sobrecarga y sabia que si Remus no hacia algo pronto iba a explotar de pura frustración.

Remus tomo el pequeño pote y lo abrió, sonriendo ante el olor a frutas tropicales que emanaba de ella, bueno, eso era sin duda un buen detalle que el no había pensado conscientemente. El hizo un corto trabajo preparando a su amante, sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos de que una experiencia así le fuera negada para siempre.

"Eso es suficiente, Remus, estoy listo…" Gimió Harry y tiro fuertemente de sus ataduras, maldiciendo al que había hecho las corbatas de la escuela tan resistentes. Remus saco los dedos de dentro de su amante y lubricando su propia erección, antes de repasar el agujero mientras se estremecía. Con un lento y calculado movimiento, se hundió en el calor y la tensión gozosa. Los dos amantes gimieron al unísono por la sensación y se quedaron ahí quietos por un momento, acostumbrándose el uno al otro. Remus espero hasta que sintió que los músculos alrededor de su polla se relajaban antes de empezar a moverse en un movimiento pausado.

"¡Oh Merlin, oh dioses, oh Remus!" Grito Harry y trato de liberarse de sus ataduras con fuerza. Remus tomo su varita que permanecía en la cama y apunto hacia las muñecas de Harry, finalizando el hechizo que las mantenía pegadas a la cabecera, y se inclino para besar a su amante.

Tan pronto como sus manos fueron liberadas Harry las envolvió alrededor del cuello de Remus, uniéndolos de manera eficaz. Cuando Remus se levanto otra vez Harry se fue con el. Siguieron besándose con urgencia, con sus torsos unidos, mientras que Remus seguía penetrando a Harry. Sus gemidos se mezclaban llenando el oscuro cuarto, sus labios juntos trabajando febrilmente en el intenso calor y la fricción entre sus cuerpos les estaba haciendo perder todo contacto con la realidad.

"Tócame, por favor, Rem, tócame…" Pidió Harry en voz baja entre los gemidos, y Remus llevo su mano hacia abajo a la dura polla de Harry, acariciándola con un poco de dificultad causado por el incomodo ángulo en el que tenia que trabajar pero Harry estaba muy lejos de quejarse.

Harry fue el primero en venirse, la constante estimulación en su polla causo que estrellas explotaran en su visión periférica y se dejo ir con un fuerte gemido, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. Remus juro que podría haberse ido solo por la mirada de Harry, pero el hecho de que los músculos de terciopelo que se sujetaban a su alrededor era probablemente mas que un incentivo para que el pudiera derramar su semilla en el interior de su amante.

Los dos se desplomaron sobre la cama, todavía unidos por los brazos de Harry y la polla de Remus, respirando profundamente y entrecortadamente. Remus lentamente llevo su mano hacia atrás y levanto los brazos entumecidos de Harry, aflojando el nudo de la corbata y liberando la s manos de su amante. Luego salio de Harry lentamente, causando que este otro gimiera por la perdida.

Remus lo envolvió con sus brazos, saboreando la sensación de su saciado amante, tan dócil y flexible en sus brazos. Esta era otra cosa que Remus nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explorar de cerca, abrazarse con su pareja sexual. Cuidadosamente tomo una de las muñecas de Harry en su mano y examino las marcas de quemaduras dejadas por la corbata, el se estremeció interiormente al ver el decorado rojo en las muñecas de Harry.

"Lo siento mucho, yo…" El detuvo su propio discurso y cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba, antes de mirar a sus espaldas. Para su alegría había un nuevo pote en la mesita de noche. El se dio la vuelta y lo tomo, desenrosco la tapa y hundió sus dedos en el bálsamo antes de aplicar cuidadosamente el ungüento curativo en las abusadas muñecas de Harry. Harry vio los delicados y largos dedos trabajar en su irritada piel, y el sonrío para sus adentros. Bueno, si el no estaba seguro de que antes amaba a Remus, ahora el sabia que había encontrado al único hombre para el.

Cuando termino de aplicar el bálsamo, Remus, bajo las manos de Harry y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo acercándolo a el para acurrucarse. Harry dejo que su cabeza descansara cómodamente en el pecho de Remus, con un brazo sobre su abdomen y una pierna sobre la de Remus. El cerro los ojos y sintió la dulce y tranquila calma llegar a el.


	9. He say what?

19-Neko-Nya-91:_ Te agradesco mucho por tus comentarios me pone muy feliz que te halla gustado, y espero que este tambien te guste._

Capitulo 9: He say what?

Harry estaba enojado, enojado y preocupado. Era viernes por la noche pero en vez de relajarse con sus compañeros en la Sala Común tomando cerveza de manteca y jugando a las cartas, estaba paseando por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado, enojado y enfermo de preocupación, y todo eso por dos pequeñas palabras.

Todo comenzó esa misma tarde. Harry y Remus omitían la comida para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Remus, quien nunca fue un gran comedor y a menudo se perdía las comidas los días previos a la luna llena y Harry había dicho que iba a dar un paseo por el lago.

Su unión de la tarde fue frenético, ambos chicos estaban sintiendo los efectos de la luna cercana, de hecho, Harry podría haber jurado que podía ver al lobo detrás de los dorados ojos de Remus. El se inclino para atrás para agarrarse de la cabecera de la cama y apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus.

Cuando Remus colapso sobre el, Harry acuno su cabeza cerca, sintiendo su errático latido del corazón contra su estomago. Sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor, el pecho agitado tratando de recuperar normalidad en la respiración después de descender de las alturas del sexo. Harry se sentía tranquilo, incluso sereno. El coloco un suave beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de Remus, y el segundo levanto la cabeza y le sonrío a su amante.

Se besaron sin prisa por un tiempo, ahora que la loca carrera por el orgasmo había terminado ellos podían disfrutar de un par de minutos antes de que Remus tuviera que ir a la enfermería para ser escoltado para su transformación. Harry sabia que esta iba a ser una larga noche en vela para el, el solo esperaba que Lily estuviera allí con el.

"¿Iras a visitarme mañana por la mañana?" Remus pregunto mientras sus dedos pasaban sobre y alrededor del piercing de Harry. Era increíble que tan unido se había vuelto Remus con el pequeño aro dorado en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

"Si, pero solo si traes un sándwich contigo" Harry río y siguió pasando su mano por el pelo marrón claro. El deseaba poder permanecer así para siempre, o por lo menos hasta mañana. No lo quería dejar e ir y enviar a Remus a una fría y sucia casa para que se transformara completamente solo, pero no tenía elección.

"Por supuesto" El suspiro. La vida no era realmente justa, si todo lo que le podía ofrecer era un sándwich.

"Supongo que deberíamos darnos prisa" Murmuro Remus, pero igualmente se abrazo mas a Harry. Harry hizo más fuerte su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Remus rehusándose a dejarlo ir.

"Solo un par de minutos mas…" Dijo el, y Remus no tuvo ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para negárselo. Y así se quedaron escuchando la respiración del otro y tratando de retrasar el momento de partida tanto como les fuese posible.

Harry miro había abajo, a la cabeza en su pecho, y su corazón se lleno con el amor que sentía por el otro adolescente. Por mucho tiempo el anhelo a ese hombre y finalmente era suyo, aunque fuera mas joven, una versión menos…completa de el. Durante su poco tiempo en 1977 Harry se había dado cuenta de que no había realmente cambiado a través de los años, todos los elementos de su personalidad que tanto amaba Harry ya estaban ahí, solo menos definido y también había una clara diferencia en cuanto a la carga en sus hombros. Justo como el joven Sirius, aun era feliz y despreocupado, también lo era Remus, antes de que se viera obligado a lidiar con la muerte y el encarcelamiento de sus amigos. Harry inclino la cabeza y planto otro suave beso en la cabeza de Remus, murmurando más para si:

"Te amo"

Remus se congelo al escuchar esas palabras. Su interior se estaba retorciendo con una serie de emociones y ninguna de ellas estaba ni siquiera cerca de la que Harry acababa de expresar. Remus se levanto de su posición y se quedo mirando a Harry con incredulidad.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Harry parpadeo confuso, no entendiendo el cambio abrupto de su compañero.

"Remus, ¿Que pasa?" Harry sabía muy bien que estaba afectando a Remus (¡Por que era evidente de que no era por sándwiches!), pero se rehúso a deshacer sus palabras, y también se negaba a darle la satisfacción a Remus de ver hasta que punto su actitud lo hería.

"¡No, no, nonononononononono, de ninguna manera!" Remus salto fuera de la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa, que estaba tirada por el suelo, murmurando para si mismo y negando con la cabeza "¡El amor no es parte del acuerdo, esto es sobre el sexo, sobre divertirse!" Le grito a Harry acusadoramente, y Harry se sentó en la cama y se quedo asombrado mirando a Remus en estado de shock. Cuando Remus termino de ponerse los pantalones, prácticamente huyo del cuarto, dejando a un perplejo y herido Harry detrás.

Harry respiro fuertemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Era cierto que el y Remus nunca habían hablado de amor antes, nunca se hicieron promesas, ¡Pero aun así no tenia por que comportarse de esa forma! El se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama y se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cara en la almohada, mordiéndola fuertemente para soportar el dolor.

Y ahora el estaba en su habitación, la luna iba a salir de un momento a otro, y Harry estaba enojado. Estaba enojado porque Remus había tratado su declaración de amor tan cruelmente, pero sin permitir que Harry le explicara, pero mas que nada estaba enojado consigo mismo. Remus nunca le prometió nada, de hecho, en su vida trato de evitar cualquier responsabilidad por algo que fuera más que sexo, pero Harry, siendo el lastimado simplemente negó esto y decidió que el hecho de que Remus estuviera rechazando ofertas de sus ex-amantes significaba que solo quería estar con Harry. El era un tonto, y probablemente ya había perdido a Remus.

Cuando el resto de los Merodeadores entraron a la habitación para prepararse para la noche Harry los miro a todos, deseando nada mas poder salir y poner, a golpes, un poco de sentido en la cabeza de su obstinado amante. Por un loco segundo el odio a los Merodeadores, por su vida sin complicaciones, que consistía principalmente en correr por el maldito bosque, sin preocupaciones en absoluto, mientras que el se veía obligado a quedarse y tratar con todo esto. Sirius cometió el error de tratar de bromear con Harry y descubrió que cuando su humor se hacia cargo, Harry era tan malo como Lily cuando ella estaba molesta. Tan pronto como el resto se fue, Harry se dirigió a la Sala Común y se sentó un uno de los sillones, pegando sus rodillas al pecho y presionando su frente hacia ellas, sintiéndose totalmente miserable.

"Hola, que casualidad verte aquí esta de todas las noches" Harry ahogo un gemido cuando escucho la alegre voz de su madre. Una parte de el se alegraba de que Lily estuviera allí, pero la mayor parte de el solo quería que lo dejaran solo. Por desgracia, Lily no solía hacerle caso a las insinuaciones sutiles cuando ella no quería, y ella se sentó en el sillón junto a el. Harry levanto la cabeza con cansancio.

"¿Qué quieres?" Gruño el y Lily le dio una dura mirada.

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre, jovencito" Le regaño ella y Harry, burlonamente, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos otra vez. Lily puso una mano tibia sobre el codo de el "¿Qué pasa, Jaime? Habla conmigo, por favor. ¿Es por Remus?" Harry puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Lily no podía ver su rostro, ¡Era increíble como su madre siempre daba en el blanco cada una y otra vez, siempre! "Vamos, dime que pasa con la pareja mas linda de Hogwarts…" Le pidió ella.

"¡No somos lindos!" Harry protesto en voz alta, y Lily le sonrío descaradamente "Y no somos una pareja"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se veían genial el otro día, completamente enamorados el uno del otro, prácticamente desvistiéndose mutuamente con los ojos en el Gran Salón…" Ella se acerco inquieta al ver el brillo de las lágrimas apoderarse de los ojos de Harry. Ella se mordió los labios y espero a que Harry le explicara ya que todo lo que decía parecía simplemente ponerlo peor.

"El no me ama, solo me quiere por el sexo" Dijo Harry, rehusándose a dejarse caerse a pedazos aun si era enfrente de su madre. Lily lo miro, e hizo lo único que le paso por la cabeza, ella tiro al angustiado adolescente a sus brazos y lo abrazo firmemente. Harry dejo que ella la envolviera con compasión y amor, sintiendo como sus lagrimas fluían, como el temía. El nunca reacciono bien al afecto, pero, no obstante trato de compensar su propia infancia sin amor. Sin saber como Harry se encontró a si mismo diciéndole a Lily todo acerca del fiasco de 'Te amo'.

"¿Qué? ¡Que maldito cabron! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡No, voy a cortarle las bolas!" Grito ella, golpeando un puño en su mano contraria, Harry la miraba fascinado, y tanto como le gustaba el hecho de que Lily dañaría a Remus en su nombre, había algo que le impedía dejarla atacarlo.

"Por favor, no lo hagas, como que me gustan sus bolas" Dijo el con un hilo de voz que hizo que Lily lo mirara por todo un minuto antes de que se tapara la boca tratando de contener las oleadas de risa. Una mirada a los brillantes ojos de su madre y Harry lo perdió también. Juntos cayeron al sillón, rodando y riendo como locos. Se sentía bien poder reírse, aun si no resolvía nada. Cuando finalmente se calmaron, se instalaron cómodamente en el sillón.

"Tu realmente lo amas, ¿No?" Harry asintió.

"No soy bueno con las relaciones casuales. Necesito estabilidad" Murmuro el. Lily lo miro por largo rato, meneando la cabeza tristemente.

"Es culpa nuestra, ¿No?" Harry levanto las cejas inquisidoramente "Mía y de James. Digo, míranos, olfateando el trasero del otro, como malditos cachorritos, desde que teníamos once. ¿Qué esperanza hay para ti? Me sorprende que no hayas encontrado el 'Verdadero Amor'" Dijo ella rodando los ojos y haciendo comillas con los dedos "¡Cuando tenias doce!" Harry se mordió el labio y trato de esconder una sonrisa. Realmente, el había encontrado el 'Verdadero Amor' a los trece años, solo que no lo supo en ese momento, y había un pequeño problema en cuanto a la diferencia de veinte años de edad y el tema de que era el mejor amigo de sus padres muertos, por no mencionar la mayor objeción de Remus (o al menos la que pensaba Harry que era la mayor objeción de Remus) todo el tema de la relación estudiante-maestro.

Lily vio la forma en que la cara de Harry se suavizo cuando hablo de verdadero amor y de pronto cayo en la cuenta.

"Merlín en tacones de aguja y una liga" Dijo ella, tomando prestada una de las frases favoritas de Sirius "¡Dime que no te he criado para que te guste un hombre mayor!" Harry miro a su madre de reojo, curioso y asustado a la vez "¡Te gustaba Remus antes de venir aquí!" Ella grito y golpeo el brazo de Harry, y el se encogió, ¡Demonios esta mujer hubiera sido tan buen detective como Sherlock Holmes!

"¡Ouch! ¡Lily, deja de pegarme!" Dijo el y se acerco al otro lado del sillón, alejándose de los puños de acero de su madre "¿Y que si me gusta? ¡El es hermoso! ¡Además, dijiste que estarías feliz por mi sin importar que!"

"¡Si, pero eso fue antes de saber que estabas enamorado de un Hombre Lobo disfuncional veinte mayor que tu!" Grito nuevamente Lily, y Harry otra vez se encogió, su reacción habitual cunado se enfrentaba a las confrontaciones.

"No puedo evitarlo" Susurro el "Siempre lo he amado" Lily suspiro y se acerco a su hijo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

"Lo se, solo… No se, supongo que todavía estoy confundida por todo esto de 'Tengo un hijo de mi edad, y todavía soy virgen'" Ante esto Harry grito y apretó las manos sobre sus oídos, ¡El no necesitaba saber el estado sexual de su madre! Lily sonrío, y con aire de suficiencia, las cosas volvieron a la manera en que deberían estar, por alguna razón burlarse de Jaime era mucho mas divertido que burlarse de los demás.

"Jaime, Jaime, relájate, no voy a darte una charla sexual, al menos no esta noche" Dijo ella amablemente "Además, apuesto a que me podrías dar algunos consejos ¿No?" Ella le dio un ligero codazo y Harry volvió a gruñir, deseando febrilmente que el sillón lo comiera "¡Una cosa, por favor, por favor, por favor dime que tuve un poco mas de imaginación como para no llamarte Jaime!" Harry se río y levanto la cabeza, nombres, bien, eso era seguro…

"No, no me nombraste Jaime" Le aseguro el y Lily sonrío aliviada.

"Bien, por que eso habría sido tonto de mi parte. Así que… ¿Cómo te puse?" Harry le dio una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, y Lily frunció el ceño. Ella se encogió de hombros y luego hecho el cabella detrás de su hombro mirando a Harry atentamente "Hmm, te ves como un Thomas, ¿Te llamas Thomas?"

Harry río otra vez "No, no me llamo Thomas" Lily golpeo su dedo contra su barbilla, y Harry supo que iba a ser horrible.

"¿Qué tal Jeffrey? Siempre me gusto ese nombre, es muy británico, Jeffrey" Ella casi canto el nombre, y Harry hizo una mueca, gracias a dios que no se llamaba Jeffrey… "Hmm, no Jeffrey entonces… ¿Qué tal?... ¿Stuart?, ¿Justin?... Nathan… Nathan es un buen nombre… ¿Brian?" Harry siguió poniendo caras a cada nombre, no que le afectara llamarse Brian o Nathan, pero sabia que Lily se estaba divirtiendo mucho y el no quería detenerla. Algún rincón de su cerebro le seguía susurrando que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades para relacionarse con sus padres por que gracias al bastardo-cara-de-serpiente el nunca tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Además, siempre y cuando Lily estuviera metida con los nombres había menor posibilidad de que ella le hiciera preguntas embarazosas sobre su relación con Remus…

"¡Isidore!"

"¿QUE?"

"¡Si!" Lily grito triunfante, con los ojos verdes brillándole al ver la horrorizada cara de Harry "¡Si, Isidore! ¡Es un nombre genial! Isidore Potter, ya puedo verlo…" Añadió ella soñadoramente, y Harry estaba atónito.

"¡Me hubiera mordido un maldito pulpo en el segundo en que entre al jardín!"

"¡Oh, cállate, no seas una reina del drama!" Lily movió su mano despectivamente y Harry se dejo caer en el sillón "Voy atener que decirle a James…"

"El se va a escapar a otro país en el momento en que le digas que quieres ponerle a tu hijo Isidore" Gruño Harry, aunque sabia que su nombre no seria Isidore, todavía lo asustaba que su madre podría hacer tal atrocidad.

"Oh, ¿Piensas que tu padre es mejor?" Lily dijo con un tono de herida "¡Le puso a su Kneazle Pooky!"

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

"¡Deberías haber visto esa bestia, no había nada de 'Pooky' sobre ella! Es el mas feo y mas vil Kneazle en el que he posado mis ojos. ¡Todo el pelo color jengibre y piernas articuladas! ¡Parecía que se hubiera chocado contra una pared de ladrillo! ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?" Harry sonrío cuando la imagen del gato de Hermione, Crookshanks apareció en su mente.

"Creo que conozco a uno de sus descendientes" Dijo el mas o menos grave, y Lily sonrío.

"Entonces, Isidore…" Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra Harry dio un brinco y le tapo la boca con la mano. La cara de Lily se puso roja casi al instante, por la risa y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse el también, lo que inevitablemente la hacia reír mas. Después de reírse un rato ambos se encontraban en la alfombra de felpa.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco. Tu tienes un día ocupado mañana…" Dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie.

"Realmente odio pelear con el, y mas aun por una cosa tan estupida" Lily lo agarro por los antebrazos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

"No seas fácil con el, ¿Me escuchas? ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo! ¡Si alguien se tiene que sentir mal es Remus no tu!" Harry asintió, reconociendo el fuego en los ojos de su madre, la que heriría a Remus, y lo dejaría sin bolas. El se sentó en el sillón y acerco a Lily a el, acurrucándose para encontrar una posición cómoda y dormir un rato antes de que le resto de los Merodeadores llegara despertarlos.

* * *

Remus mantuvo los ojos cerrados por tanto tiempo como pudo, sin querer enfrentar el mundo. Esta había sido la peor luna desde que había sido mordido. El recuerdo de la cara de Jaime cuando huyo de la sala lo perseguía y no podía quitársela de encima, ni en su forma humana ni en su forma de lobo. El había actuado como un completo idiota, oh que cobarde había sido. Tendría que haberse quedado y escuchar, en vez de correr.

Remus se dio cuenta de que había cometido el mayor error de su vida, dañando a la persona que lo quería a pesar de todo, la única persona que se preocupaba lo suficiente por el, demonios incluso lo amaba. Si el era completamente sincero consigo mismo Remus sabia que lo que Jaime tenia que ofrecer era exactamente lo que el necesitaba y había querido todo su vida, pero los años escondiendo su naturaleza y negándose a si mismo sus necesidades mas profundas lo había dejado sin preparación para enfrentarse a la música que fue escuchar decir a Jaime 'Te Amo'.

Y ahora Jaime estaba enojado, y con una muy buena razón para estarlo, Remus sabia que había terminado, el había metido la pata y ya no había nada para el. El hecho de que no podía sentir y oler la presencia de su amante en cualquier lugar cercano, a pesar de que Jaime se había comprometido a pasar por ahí, solo confirmo sus temores. Remus abrió lentamente sus ojos, los que ardían por las lagrimas contenidas, y miro a su alrededor. Su cama se veía tan blanca y tan estéril como siempre, la silla posicionada al lado de su cama seguía ahí sin haber sido tocada. Solo el mes pasado Jaime estaba sentado ahí, con la mirada perdida y confusa, mirando sus propias manos. Pero no había nadie allí, al igual que no había nadie antes de que apareciera Jaime. Su mirada recorrió la mesita junto a su cama, y de pronto de quedo sin aliento, allí en una servilleta blanca se encontraba, casi inocentemente un sándwich.

Remus sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, tanto de tristeza como de gratitud. Así que Jaime paso por ahí y le dejo un sándwich, como le había prometido, incluso después de la manera que Remus lo trato la noche anterior. Remus sabia lo que significaba el gesto, el tenia otra oportunidad para mostrar su valía y era mejor que no la arruinara por que no iba a conseguir otra.

"No voy a arruinar esta, Jaime, te lo prometo" Susurro el en voz baja al sándwich.

* * *

_Kneazle: Es una criatura magica, en apariencia parecida a un gato._


	10. Friends will be friends

_Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto no era mi intencion pero voy a intentar que esto no vuelva a pasar. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, y que no me odien por la tardanza._

* * *

Capitulo 10: Friends will be friends

Remus entro en la biblioteca luciendo como un hombre desesperado. Había sido una larga tarde, buscando a su amante por todo el castillo. Tan pronto como la señora Pomfrey lo dejo salir de la enfermería (Que fue en realidad mas cerca de la hora de la cena que la del almuerzo) el empezó a buscarlo. Sus músculos protestaban por tanta actividad después de la luna llena, pero el no cedería. Tenia que encontrar a Jaime y pedirle disculpas, incluso rogarle si era necesario, el haría cualquier cosa para que el otro chico lo perdonara y si tenia suerte, que ambos volvieran.

Pero Jaime no estaba en la Sala Común cuando fue a buscarlo allí, y ninguno de los otros sabia donde estaba, entonces, Remus comenzó a buscarlo por los lugares mas comunes y los mas raros. Después del campo de Quidditch y el lago, fue a varios salones de clase sin utilizar y luego a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero todas estaban vacías. Y ahora la biblioteca.

Remus miro a su alrededor buscando a Jaime, y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando por fin vio al muchacho de cabello oscuro. Remus se tomo un momento para analizarlo sin que Jaime lo supiera, y sintió como se apretaba su corazón al ver la expresión feliz y despreocupada en el rostro de Jaime. El estaba hablando con el nuevo chico Slytherin, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Alex, y al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Remus trato de calmar la amargura que sentía en el pecho, apenas reconociéndola como celos. ¿Cómo podía Jaime decir un día que amaba a Remus y al otro estar amigable y coqueto con Alex? Remus se mordió el labio para contener a su lobo interno, el primer día después de la transformación era muy emocional. La razón por la que Madame Pomfrey lo mantuviera en la enfermería por tanto tiempo no era por que el estuviera débil, sino por que quería que pasara tanto tiempo como sea posible en un entorno estéril de forma que sus sentimientos se calmaran y para que no fuera muy volátil.

Cuando el vio a Jaime sentado con el chico moreno lo único que su confundido cerebro pudo pensar fue 'Remplazo' y eso no ayudaba a calmar al lobo. El observo a los dos como un halcón, frustrándose más y más a cada segundo. Cuando Draco por fin se levanto para buscar un libro, Remus vio su oportunidad. Se acerco a la mesa con toda la calma que pudo, la cabeza de Jaime estaba inclinada sobre un pergamino mientras escribía algo, y en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estudiando para Herbología?" Remus dijo, Harry levanto la cabeza sorprendido, su expresión se endureció tan pronto como vio quien le estaba hablando.

"No, en realidad es un trabajo para DCLAO (Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras) titulado '¿Por qué los Hombres Lobo son tan idiotas?'" Le susurro el a Remus. La ira evidente hizo que Remus se sintiera mal, recordando que Harry tenia todo el derecho a estar enojado y que era el deber de Remus explicarse.

"¿Podemos hablar?, por favor"

"¡Oh, yo creo que lo dejaste bastante claro anoche!" Harry volvió a inclinarse sobre el pergamino indicando que la conversación había terminado, cuando una pequeña tos se escucho, y el levanto la cabeza "¿Qué?"

La postura de la Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria parecía hincharse con ira, con el rostro rojo y un dedo tembloroso apuntando a la puerta, ella grito con una voz chillona.

"¡Afuera!"

Harry gruño y metió las cosas en su mochila antes de ponérsela en el hombro y salir de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás. Le tomo a Remus un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta de la apresurada salida antes de darse la vuelta y correr para alcanzar a Harry.

"Jaime, espera, por favor…" El jadeaba por como forzaba a sus cansados músculos a moverse, tratando de alcanzar a su amante increíblemente rápido. Harry suspiro y se detuvo, aunque no quisiera hablar con Remus el prefería tenerlo todo terminado lo mas rápido posible para no tener que pasar otra noche como la que había pasado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo el y se dio la vuelta, causando que Remus casi chocara contra el "¿Quieres que volvamos? ¡Por que eso no va a pasar, por lo que tienes dos opciones, o lo entiendes y lo aceptas, o vuelves con tus malditos amantes y me dejas en paz!" Grito el, y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando Remus agarro su brazo.

"Jaime, mira, tienes que entender, no fue… La otra noche, no era realmente yo, y yo…" Declaro el desesperadamente pero Harry lo interrumpió.

"¡No todo es sobre el lobo, Remus!" Dijo el y libero su brazo.

"¡Si, lo es! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Todo lo que soy, todo lo que hago es por el lobo, no puedo evitarlo!" Objeto Remus en voz alta, y Harry suspiro, el sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión.

"¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡No voy a tenerte en mi cama un día solo para saber que estarás en la de… Fabián Prewitt al día siguiente!" Grito el y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la pintura de la Dama Gorda. Después de murmurar la contraseña el se dirigió hacia arriba, al dormitorio, sabiendo que Remus lo seguiría.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de Remus Harry se dio la vuelta, en el corto camino hacia el dormitorio el ya había tomado una decisión sobre las cosas, y aunque le iba a doler mucho, el tenia que tener una respuesta.

"Voy a respetar cualquier decisión que tomes" Dijo el en voz baja "No voy a hacer ninguna escena o perseguirte si decides dejarme, pero quiero que… Te estoy pidiendo que elijas, por que no quiero seguir con esto si vas a ignorar mis sentimientos. Y no van a cambiar, incluso si tu no puedes amarte a ti mismo, yo si puedo y lo hago" Harry miro a Remus a los ojos y trato de sonreír "Solo di que no me quieres y saldré de tu camino" Susurro el.

Remus miro al muchacho enfrente de él, esto era una locura, todo con lo que alguna vez había soñado, lo que más había querido, todos esos sentimientos que había guardado todos estos años fueron finalmente devueltos, y el estaba a punto de perderlo todo por su propia estupidez.

"No puedo" Negó el con la cabeza "No puedo decir algo así. Por que no es verdad" Harry se mordió los labios para evitar llorar, y se acerco a Remus. El empujo a Remus contra el poste de la cama y lo beso.

Es cierto que esta no era la respuesta que Harry esperaba, pero por el momento era suficiente para el. Ninguno de los dos escucho a la puerta abrirse, pero un momento después, Harry fue empujado hacia el poste de la cama más cercana, golpeándose el hombro. Apoyo su mano en el adolorido hombro y miro en shock a James que tenia la varita contra la garganta de Remus.

"Mantente alejado de el Moony, te lo advierto" James miro de reojo hacia atrás para ver si Harry estaba bien "Lo siento, Jay, el tiende a ser un poco volátil después de la luna llena, estoy seguro que el no quería estrangularte" Harry puso los ojos y se alejo del poste de la cama.

"¡No estaba estrangulándome idiota!" Grito el a su padre, que parecía bastante conmocionado y herido por que el no apreciaba su 'rescate' "¡El estaba besándome!"

James soltó su varita por el asombro, con la mirada yendo de Harry a Remus "¿Besando?" Remus froto su garganta cuando la varita de James dejo de presionarse contra ella, y el hablo con aspereza.

"Si, besando, Prongs, ¿Qué no puede uno besar a su novio sin que tu vengas y amenaces con cortarle la garganta?" Harry parpadeo varias al escuchar las palabras de Remus.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Dijo el suavemente, ignorando a la todavía traumatizada cara de James, y se aproximo a Remus, quien sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

"Si, en serio. Pero vas a tener que ayudarme, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo" Harry dejo salir y pequeña risa de alivio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus. Remus lo acerco más a él y lo beso.

James, olvidado e ignorado vio a la pareja enfrente de el y sonrío.

"Bueno, a mi no me importa…" Dijo el con los brazos cruzados y golpeando la varita contra uno de sus brazos, pero no obtuvo respuesta "¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, consigan una habitación!" Dijo el, los labios de Remus dejaron la boca de Harry mirando a un irritado James.

"Este es nuestro cuarto" Dijo, y volvió a los labios de su novio, ambos olvidándose de James, otra vez.

"Oh, esta bien" Dijo el ciervo adolescente inquieto, era grandioso que Moony finalmente había encontrado a un tipo decente y todo eso, y obviamente eran pasionales con el otro, pero, oh, ¡Eso no estaba bien! El no debería estar viendo cosas como estas… "Hmm, estaré… ¡Oh, madre de Zeus!" Grito el cuando vio la remera cayendo de los hombros de Harry y las manos de Remus tomando el trasero del otro muchacho. James giro rápidamente sobre sus talones y se fue del cuarto antes de que fuera obligado a ver de primera mano los rituales de apareamiento de las personas gays.

La luz del día paso tras las cortinas alrededor de la cama y Remus trato de bloquearla enterrando la cabeza en la nuca de su amante. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su adormilada cara y el apretó mas el abrazo sobre el cuerpo a su lado. En lo que a el se refería nada malo podía pasar hoy.

Alguien aclaro fuertemente su garganta, cerca de la cama, pero el aun se negaba a reconocer la presencia al lado de su cama. El sintió a su amante moviéndose en sus brazos lentamente, Remus suspiro y abrió sus atontados ojos mirando hacia arriba. De pie enfrente de su cama estaban James, Sirius y Peter, con los brazos cruzados y sombrías expresiones. El codeo ligeramente a Harry, pero el chico de pelo azabache simplemente se acomodo mejor en los brazos de Remus. Remus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que hacia Harry, pero intento despertarlo nuevamente.

"¿Qué?" Harry dijo soñoliento, frotándose los ojos con los puños como haría un niño, Remus le hizo un gesto hacia los otros chicos y Harry los miro. Cuando su cerebro registró a las personas que estaban paradas allí se asusto y se tapo a él mismo y a Remus con la sabana "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Le susurro el a Remus, a quien le estaba siendo muy difícil reprimir la risa.

"También es su cuarto, ¿Sabes?" Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada y Remus podía oírlo maldecir.

"Tienen cinco minutos para arreglarse. Estaremos esperando en la Sala Común" Se escucho decir a Sirius, ordenándoles firmemente Remus se asomo por el borde de las sabanas y asintió lentamente. El vio como los tres se iban a la puerta, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. El puso los ojos, ¡Brillante!

"Lo siento…" Murmuro Harry, y Remus se giro hacia su novio escondido debajo de las sabanas.

"¿Lo sientes, por que?"

"Por no volver a mi cama anoche… Ahora todos lo saben…" Remus se inclino y beso la frente sin cicatriz de Harry.

"Te acuerdas de que prácticamente lo hicimos enfrente de James, ¿No? Dijo, se que se fue en algún momento pero no estoy seguro de cuando…" Dijo Remus alegremente, y río cuando Harry gimió y coloco la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Remus acaricio el brazo de Harry, y el ultimo saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, sonriéndole tímidamente a Remus "¿Podemos pretender que no estuvieron aquí y luego evitarlos cuando salgamos de la torre?" Por tres segundos Remus estuvo tentado de aceptar la oferta y escapar, pero finalmente su buen juicio tomo el mando y el negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"Es una idea interesante… Pero no podemos" Harry suspiro, el sabia que tendrían que enfrentar a los demás, pero el esperaba que pudieran evitarlo, aunque sea por un poco mas. Al menos hasta que la sorpresa de que su propio padre los hubiera atrapado, a el y a Remus, de esa manera… "Además, ellos ya saben que soy gay, así que no va a ser tan difícil" Remus agrego con confianza, y Harry asintió por la falta de una mejor protesta. El se puso de rodillas, sacando la cabeza de las sabanas y buscando por su ropa.

Cuando los dos bajaron las escaleras, donde se encontraba la Sala Común vacía, excepto por sus amigos. En realidad, era bastante temprano para ser domingo así que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la cama o en el Gran Salón desayunando. Los tres Merodeadores y Lily estaban sentados en un largo sillón cercano al fuego, esperando a que llegara la pareja.

Remus suspiro y se sentó en una gran silla con apoyabrazos enfrente al sillón, tirando a Harry a su regazo. Luego de acomodarse, Harry mantuvo sus ojos en el piso, sin animarse a mirar a nadie, sintiendo como su cara se volvía más roja a cada segundo. Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar delante de la chimenea.

"¿Bueno?, ¿No creen que merecemos una explicación?" Dijo finalmente Sirius, y Harry abrió la boca varias veces para contestar pero siempre la cerraba otra vez sin saber que decir.

"No, no creo que la merezcan" Remus respondió calmadamente "Pero ya que están tan ansiosos por una, solo diré que estamos juntos y ustedes solo tienen dos opciones, o lo entienden y lo aceptan, o… Lo entienden y lo aceptan" Harry puso los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, divertido, cuando escucho sus propias palabras dichas por otra persona. El miro a Lily y ella levanto ambos pulgares y le dio la más brillante sonrisa, lo que lo hizo bajar la cabeza nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿A que te refieres con que están juntos?" Peter pregunto con desconfianza "¿Se van a volver tan demostrativos como James y Lily?" James y Lily miraron a Peter con cara de incrédulos, loo que hizo reír a los demás.

"Tiene razón, por que realmente no necesito ver algo como lo de anoche otra vez…" Les regaño James, pero sin malicia, y Harry enterró su cara en sus manos, dios esto era peor de lo que pensaba. A Lily, por otro lado le estaba siendo difícil reprimir su gozo, valía la pena perderse el desayuno por esto…

"No se preocupen chicos, les prometo que no convertiremos el cuarto en un festival gay. Pero tendrán que acostumbrarse al hecho de que a veces, probablemente la mayoría de las noches compartiremos una cama. Sin embargo intentaremos mantener el sexo para otro lugar" Remus dijo razonablemente y Harry sonrío un poco, demonios Remus era bueno en toda esta cosa de la diplomacia.

"Ustedes dos son una pareja…" Murmuro Sirius para si, todavía paseando enfrente de la chimenea. El era el único que no parecía ni siquiera un poco feliz por ellos y Harry se preguntaba por que.

"Sirius, ¿Tienes un problema con que estemos juntos?" Pregunto el en voz baja, y Sirius se detuvo y dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"¡Ustedes dos son tan egoístas, en realidad, todos lo son!" Dijo el, moviendo ampliamente la mano para señalarlos a todos "Todo el mundo esta en pareja, y yo soy el único que esta solo" Se quejo el en voz alta.

"Ayudaría si te quedaras con una chica por mas de dos días seguidos" Le dijo Lily a Sirius. Se sabia por toda la torre Gryffindor que Sirius Black era el 'Hombre de las chicas'. O como James lo llamaba 'El domador de chicas'.

"¡Son tan… Aburridos!" Sirius se quejo "Tal vez debería ser gay. Ustedes parecen habérselas arreglado. ¡Sexo sin complicaciones!" El sonrío, y Remus y Harry evitaron la mirada del otro. Pero Sirius estaba tan absorto en su pequeña epifanía que no lo noto "Yo podría ser gay, digo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, un agujero es un agujero, ¿No?" El miro a su alrededor para ver cinco caras disgustadas, y el se encogió de hombros.

"¡Sirius, no podrías ser gay, aunque tu vida dependiera de ello!" Remus dijo divertido "Nombra un tipo que te guste"

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando por una respuesta. Harry miro a su alrededor para ver a todos los demás negando con la cabeza.

"¡David Bowie!" Grito finalmente Sirius, y miro a Remus triunfal, quien no parecía ni un poco sorprendido.

"Oh, ¿En serio? Y si David Bowie estuviera aquí, ahora, ¿Tendrías las agallas para ponerte de rodillas y chuparlo?" Harry cubrió su boca con sus manos, riendo como loco, y pudo ver de reojo que los demás tenían una reacción similar. Sirius se puso frente a sus amigos, se puso bien derecho y miro a todos altivamente.

"¡Soy un Gryffindor!" Dijo el "¡Claro que tendría las agallas!"

"Oh, enserio" Lo desafío Remus "¿Qué tal un poco de practica?" El trato de pararse, pero Harry tomo su brazo y grito indignado.

"¡Hey! ¡El puede encontrar a su propio chico para practicar!" James, Lily y Peter estaban girando en el sillón mientras reían, y Sirius estaba más blanco que una sabana por la perspectiva de chupar a su mejor amigo. Remus simplemente sonrío y se echo hacia atrás, tirando a Harry con el y besando su mejilla.

"¡No podrías hacerlo aun si David Bowie estuviera aquí!" Remus dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Harry lo abrazo posesivamente, mirando a Sirius de reojo.

"Creo que les dejare eso a ustedes homos…" Sirius trago saliva y trato de sonreír. Para ese entonces James y Lily colapsaron el uno contra el otro buscando por aire, y Peter había caído al piso y estaba secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

"Gracias buen señor" Remus dijo amablemente con una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza, y Sirius le saco la lengua.

"Bueno, me voy a desayunar, toda esta charla gay me abrió el apetito" Declaro el en voz alta y el resto decidió seguirlo, lentamente recuperándose de tanto reír. Harry y Remus se quedaron atrás, acurrucados juntos en la silla.

"¿Habrías hecho eso?" Harry pregunto en voz baja, aunque le había divertido lo que le hicieron a Sirius, una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza dudaba si Remus realmente permitiría que Sirius hiciera eso o no.

"No, pero sabia que Sirius no lo haría. Lo conozco muy bien" Dijo Remus con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El acaricio el cuello de Harry, lo que hizo que Harry se retorciera y riera.

"Vamos" Dijo el parándose mientras tiraba de Remus para que se para también.


	11. So tell me

Capitulo 11: So tell me

Cuando entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres, Remus estaba desilusionado.

"¿Qué, sin cama?" Harry le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo y se acerco al gran sillón que estaba delante de una chimenea.

"¡Hoy no! Siéntate" Remus puso un puchero para demostrar su decepción por no conseguir lo que quería, pero eventualmente se sentó.

"¿Si no necesitamos la cama, que vamos a hacer aquí?" Pregunto el curiosamente.

"Quería preguntarte algo" Harry decidió que la mejor táctica era ignorar la insistencia de su novio en el sexo, al menos por ahora. Remus pretendió no estar escuchando por un total de tres segundos, antes de darse por vencido y escuchar "Es sobre Sirius, y porque odia tanto a Snape. Quiero decir, por que parece que todos los Merodeadores hacen su vida un infierno. Se que no es la persona mas agradable pero aun así…"

"Ah, quieres escuchar la fascinante saga conocida como 'La Guerra de Pociones y Honor'" Remus dijo con una sonrisa, y Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña, la cual Remus ignoro "Bueno, de lo que tienes que darte cuenta primero es que el James Potter y el Sirius Black que conoces ahora, no son los mismos chicos que vinieron aquí hace siete años. Crecer en una familia sangre pura en el mundo mágico tiene ciertos… Patrones de comportamiento que se quedan en un niño" Harry abrió la boca para pedirle a Remus que llegara al punto, pero luego vio la mirada perdida en los ojos de su novio y se dio cuenta de que era inútil. El iba a tener que sentarse ahí y escuchar, y lamentando no haberle preguntado a Lily la misma pregunta "Si me preguntas, todas las cosas sobre la sangre pura es una mierda, pero al parecer no soy lo suficientemente puro como para que alguien se preocupe por lo que yo pienso. De todos modos, Sirius y James fueron criados en familias de sangre pura muy influyentes, Sirius mas que James, claro, y cuando vinieron a Hogwarts, sus visiones del mundo eran muy diferentes"

"James y Sirius se conocían vagamente antes de venir a Hogwarts, por reuniones de familias puras, pero fue en el tren cuando realmente se unieron. El único crimen de Snape en ese momento es que quería ser amigo de ellos. ¡Pero en ese momento James y Sirius eran muy arrogantes, y cuando digo arrogantes me refiero con 'a' mayúscula! Y ahí estaba Snape, un pobre mestizo que se estaba atreviendo a aproximarse a 'la realeza del mundo mágico'… Que idiota"

"¿Snape solo estaba tratando de ser su amigo y fue rechazado?" Harry estaba tratando de resumir el discurso. Remus asintió y volvió a su historia con renovado regocijo.

"Y eso fue solo el comienzo. ¡Durante la ceremonia de selección las cosas se pusieron peor, que James fuera un Gryffindor no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que su padre era uno y su madre era una Ravenclaw, pero Sirius, Sirius Black, hijo de 'La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black', que producía nada mas que Slytherins por los últimos tres siglos fue pues, para horror de los horrores en Gryffindor! ¡Y para completar su humillación, ese mestizo fue colocado en Slytherin!

"Y luego las cosas fueron aun peor cuando Sirius y James fueron invitados al 'Club Slug'… Ahora, no se si has oído de este pequeño club de nuestra escuela pero, básicamente, si tienes algo que Slughorn puede usar para su beneficio serás invitado. De todas maneras, Sirius y James fueron invitados basándose en sus nombres y en las reputaciones de sus familias. Por un mes completo se sentían como reyes del mundo hasta que Snape apareció en la siguiente reunión del club…"

"¿Snape fue invitado al 'Club Slug'? ¿Por qué?"

"El puede hacer pociones. Claro eso solo hizo a James y Sirius sentirse mas enojados, por que ellos solo estaban ahí por algo que ellos no habían hecho y el estaba ahí por su propio merito y eso irrito a Sirius y a James mas de lo que puedes creer. Historia corta, lo odian desde entonces, ¿Podemos usar una cama ahora?" Harry cuya boca estaba abierta por el último comentario, un poco tildado luego de esa lluvia de información y el abrupto final de ella.

"¿Espera, me quieres decir que James y Sirius odian tanto a Snape por que es bueno en pociones? ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!" Remus se encogió de hombros.

"Ya se, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los chicos siempre serán chicos…"

"Pero tu no estas actuando como un completo idiota por que alguien es mestizo y es un maestro en hacer pociones…" Harry discutió.

"Si, pero tienes que recordar que yo no crecí en una estricta familia pura… Los Lupins nunca le dieron mucha importancia al nombre y a la pureza de la sangre" Dijo Remus, y Harry cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, se sentía horrible saber que su padre y su padrino estaban poniendo tanto esfuerzo en odiar a alguien solo por que ese alguien era mejor que ellos en algo. Lo hacia sentir muy mal saber que el era producto de ese tipo de personas. Un pequeño rincón de su mente protesto por esto, alegando que James se había casado con Lily Evans, una bruja nacida de Muggles, y Sirius había denunciado a su familia por ser demasiado puros. Pero de alguna manera, en este momento, eso no ayudaba a Harry a sentirse mejor. El se giro, y se quedo mirando al fuego.

"¿Jaime, que pasa?" Remus paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, y Harry se acurruco contra el.

"No se, es solo que es tan… Estupido, tan ridículo pensar que se odian tanto, por nada…"

"Lo se. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo podemos esperar que algún día maduren"

"Si, supongo" Ellos se sentaron ahí por un rato, mirando el fuego y escuchando la respiración del otro "¿Crees que realmente estén de acuerdo con que estemos juntos?" Remus sonrío y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Harry.

"Si. Te dije que no te preocuparas. Sirius no puede soportar no ser el centro de atención, no es contra ti" Le aseguro Remus y Harry sonrío. Todas las historias que le había contado su padrino siempre eran sobre Sirius, no tanto sobre los Merodeadores sino Sirius.

"¿Cómo supieron que eras Gay?" Le pregunto a Remus, quien se veía frustrado por que Harry se negaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar. Era algo a lo que Remus no estaba acostumbrado, hablar con alguien con quien se quería acostar.

"Yo les dije" Respondió el simplemente.

"¿Así de simple?"

"Bueno, era mas simple que tener que soportar sus intentos de engancharme con cualquier chica" Esto se sentía extraño, pero no en el mal sentido. Siendo sincero, le gustaba hablar con Harry.

"Esto es muy extraño sabes" Dijo el pensativamente "Nosotros, sentados aquí y hablando. Nunca tengo una conversación casual con alguien que dormí…" Harry se río.

"¡Eres todo un puto! Apuesto a que ni siquiera te acuerdas de cuantos amantes has tenido hasta ahora…"

"Oh, ¿Y tu si?" Lo desafío Remus, sintiéndose un poco molesto por haber sido llamado puto, no por que no fuera verdad, si no por que Harry le estaba diciendo así.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Tres no es un numero difícil de recordar!" Harry levanto su barbilla, tratando de no quedar como un mojigato.

"¿Tres? ¿Tuviste sexo con tres personas? ¿Incluyéndome?" Harry asintió y la mandíbula de Remus cayó en shock, ¡No puede ser! Jaime era hermoso, ¿Cómo demonios hizo para mantenerse fuera del mercado por tanto tiempo?

"No es tan simple, la gente suele mirar a través de mi y quererme por cosas que no soy…" Dijo Harry, deseando mas que nada confesarle todo pero no podía, el hechizo confundus siempre le ataba la lengua "No confío fácilmente" Finalizo sin convicción, y vio a Remus recostarse contra el apoyabrazos del sillón. El se acostó cuando Remus abrió sus brazos y se acurruco sobre el.

"Cuéntame" Harry suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

"Todo empezó cuando tenia catorce. Había una chica que pensé que era la cosa mas linda del mundo"

"¿Una chica?" Pregunto Remus incrédulo "¡Eww!" Harry se río y dejo a sus dedos trazar pequeños dibujos en el estomago de Remus, mientras los dedos de Remus jugaban con el cabello de Harry.

"Si, bueno. Fue un momento muy embarazoso para mi. ¡Incluso intente invitarla al baile, que gran error!" Tres años después, todo el tema de Cho Chang se veía como el trabajo de un completo idiota, pero aunque sea ya no lo hacia temblar de vergüenza.

"Cuando estaba en mi quinto año como que salimos, pero ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas y resulta que el único motivo por el que salio conmigo era para obtener información sobre el…"

"¡Que hija de puta!" Harry beso el pecho de Remus con gratitud y continúo su historia.

"Como sea, no quería salir con nadie mas y fue en el verano entre quinto y sexto cuando le dije a mí mejor amigo que no iba a besar a nadie mas. Uno de sus hermanos me escucho y decidió restaurar mi fe en el sexo" Harry tenia que sonreír cuando la cara de Fred Weasley venia flotando a su mente, determinado a mostrarle que solo por que Cho era un completo desastre no significaba que todos lo fueran.

"¿Dormiste con el?"

"No, solo experimentamos… fue bastante torpe. El estaba tratando de decidir que era. Fue agradable" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa. Fred era agradable, y al menos el no estaba fingiendo que hacían algo mas que 'experimentar'… "El esta ahora comprometido con una hermosa chica" Y luego del fiasco de Bill saliendo del closet y cancelando su compromiso con Fleur, la Sra. Weasley estaba muy feliz cuando Fred llevo a Angelina para que la conociera.

"Bueno, hasta ahora llegaste a los dieciséis con nada mas que algo bastante torpe…" Remus dijo lentamente, casi decepcionado.

"Si, bueno, en mi sexto año conocí a quien creí era el amor de mi vida… el era un año mayor que yo y adorable. Salimos por casi cuatro meses" Pensar en Kyle Woodsman lo hacia sentir mal. ¡Harry aun no podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota! "El era tan agradable y tan adorable y pensé que había encontrado al hombre perfecto. Cuando al fin lo deje tomar mi virginidad el fue tan dulce y cariñoso…" Harry mordió su labio cuando ese momento agridulce volvió a su memoria.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Remus en voz baja, mientras frotaba sus manos en al espalda de Harry, mientras sentía que Harry se entristecía.

"Dos días después toda la escuela sabia que era gay…" Y hubiera sido soportable si solo lo hubiera sabido Hogwarts, pero una noticia como esa sobre El Niño Que Vivió no podía ser dejada fuera de los periódicos por mucho y el caos producido después de que Rita Skeeter se apoderara de la historia fue bastante grande. Paso casi un mes antes de que Harry se atreviera a mostrar su cara fuera de las clases.

"¡Oh!, ¡Eso apesta!" Ser descubierto frente a toda tu escuela no es cosa de risa. A veces los niños pueden ser tan crueles…

"No tienes idea. No deje que nadie se me acercara después de eso. Solo mis amigos podían estar a menos de tres metros de distancia"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo conseguiste al soltero numero dos?" Remus pregunto tratando de sacar a Harry del malestar en el que estaba por un idiota que no sabia que lo que había tenido era lo mejor que alguna vez tendría. Bueno, su perdida es mi ganancia, pensó en privado y sonrío para sus adentros – Un pensamiento como ese hubiera enviado a Remus a trepar las paredes, pero parecía que sin intención Jaime Harrison lo había encantado y ahora no había ninguna fuerza que pudiera revertirlo.

"El verano pasado mi mejor amigo y yo decidimos ir al Londres muggle y hacernos un tatuaje, parecía una idea genial… pero cuando llegamos al salón de tatuajes me acobarde" ¡Solo escuchar el sonido de la aguja me hizo sentir mal y la maldita de Hermione pensó que era lo mas divertido que vio en su vida! "Al final ambos decidimos hacernos un piercing"

"Bien" Harry sonrío, si; parecía que estaba bastante bien, después de todo.

"Como sea, cuando salimos el chico del piercing me dio su numero, y mi amigo me molesto por el resto de la tarde para que lo llamara así que lo hice, y nos encontramos esa noche en un club"

"¡Realmente estas vivo después de todo!" Harry golpeo ligeramente a Remus en el pecho por el comentario antes de continuar con su historia.

"Pasamos ese verano en discotecas, bebiendo, cogiendo y fue genial, mayormente por que yo no esperaba nada de Kevin y el no esperaba nada de mi. Y ahora te tengo, fin de la historia" Remus suspiro, si tan solo su historia fuera tan sencilla "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo? La historia estándar, chico de quince años se escapa a clubes bajo las narices de sus padres, chico descubre que es gay, chico. Chico pasa la mayoría de su verano en bares buscando gemelos que coger" Esa era una historia estándar, pensó Harry, si eres Remus Lupin, o si es una serie de la BBC…

"Ya veo. Y mantengo mi veredicto original: Eres todo un puto" El cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho de Remus y le sonrío dulcemente. Remus puso los ojos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Harry. Harry grito y trato de detener las manos de Remus, pero el Hombre Lobo no iba a rendirse sin luchar. Pronto ambos cayeron del sillón a la alfombra riendo, y desde allí hasta la desnudes hubo un camino muy corto.


End file.
